Love Before Complications
by Kitty29
Summary: Poor Matthew Williams is only now realizing that his relationship with Prussia is something past friends. Though his family is quick to disagree. Will Canada ever really be happy?
1. Prolouge

_**Kitty29 here with a random story written a while back and randomly posted at 2 in the morning on a school night. Yeah, I dunno what I'm doing anymore. Anyway, I dunno I just thought I would post this story and see if anyone likes it, and if they do they I will post more. If not.**_

_**Then it will never see the light of the internet again....lolz**_

_**So If you like it then please review and tell me so! ^^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Canada wasn't sure how he had first met the German, nor about how they had acquired a relationship that was past acquaintances. All he knew was that he was seeing a lot more of the former nation. He would sometimes simply show up in his kitchen in the morning and have breakfast with him. Or they would see each other in the middle of the street and go for lunch. Or, on the rarest of occasions, he would find him sleeping in one of his guest rooms in the middle of the night half drunk. In the morning he would tell him that his younger brother had kicked him out of the house and that he needed a place to stay. But whatever the reason was, the Canadian was enjoying the time they spent together more and more.

Prussia couldn't remember how they had first met either. All he knew was that the Canadian was freakin' useful to have as a friend. He would cook for him, pay for him and hell even let him sleep in his house when he had nowhere to go. However the more and more he would use the blond nation the more he enjoyed his company. At times he would find himself walking in circles around random streets near the nations house so that he could 'accidentally' bump into him. Or set his alarm clock extra early so that he can sneak into his kitchen before he was awake (Which was no small fret, sometimes he would be awake as early as six in the morning). Slowly the Canadian seemed to enter his thoughts more and more.

But tonight either of them would be spending time with the other. Tonight Canada was going to spend the night at his twin brother's house. Although America had said they would just be watching some scary movies Canada knew that he brother would want him to stay the night when they were finished. He always did. So swinging his bag of clothes and other necessities over his shoulder, Matthew Williams began his journey to his brother's house.


	2. Chapter 1

_**This is where the story really begins! (Oh boy!)**_

_**Warning: there is a -breif- random foreplay scene in here. I might bump it up to M later but for now I think it's ok at T. **_

_**Enjoy and Review!  
**_

_**

* * *

**_The night went as it normally did. They watched some scary movies together, Alfred would get scared after they were over and ask the Canadian to stay over, in the middle of the night America would come into Canada's room and ask to sleep with him. Completely normal.

What wasn't normal was the Canadian being shook awake at 4 in the morning by the other blond. Canada moaned and waved an arm in his brother's general direction, which in sleep talk meant 'fuck off'. Though Alfred continued to shake him until he rolled over and looked at him. Or at least what he thought was him. It was hard to tell when Matthew didn't have his glasses on and it was pitch black.

"What?" He hissed.

"Who's Gilbert?"

Matthew froze.

"…Why?"

"You were mumbling his name in your sleep, woke me up."

Matthew's eyes widened. He was glad that it was so dark because he was sure his face must have been redder then a tomato.

"I-it's no one. It's…ah…a stray dog I met! I was…er h-having a dream about him."

There was a long silence as Matthew waited with baited breath for Alfred to say something.

"…Ok. If that's all."

And he swore that Alfred was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, if not sooner. However dear little Matthew let out a breath of relief before rolling to his side and staring at the wall. Did he really say Gilbert's name in his sleep? He was glad that Alfred was half asleep when he had heard him, or else it would have been a lot harder to shake him off.

…what the heck was he dreaming about?

Matthew face only grew redder as his imagination proceeded to fill in the blanks. Every time he managed to shake the images out of his head and try to get back to sleep his imagination would draw up some new ones. After about an hour he gave up and simply stared at the ceiling. It looked like he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

---

"-so then Quebec comes and chucks this huge thing of whipped cream right at Matt's head! And you know what he does what it? He makes this huge ass breakfast and puts the whipped cream on everything! Even in the freakin' coffee! You could learn a few things from him West. He-"

Germany slammed his fist on the table, almost upturning a vase but effectively shutting up his older (though shorter) brother.

"You talk about Canada more then Italy talks about pasta!" He roared.

Prussia seemed to find great offence to that. "Hey! I do not! If anything you talk about your boy toy more then I talk about anything!"

"Ve~ Germanys right. You do talk about Canada a lot ya?" Italy glided into the room and set down two plates of pasta in front of the German brothers. "Germany what's a boy toy?"

A faint blush appeared on Germany's face and he shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth to avoid answering the question.

Gilbert crossed his arms stubbornly. "I can't help it that I found someone who can understand my awesomeness." He unfolded his arms and took a sip of his coffee that was lovingly brewed by his brother. He winced slightly at how strong it was. "Shit West this is strong. Canada's coffee is a lot weaker then this. I guess he's a bit of a pansy in that way but I-"

He stopped talking when he noticed Germany's exasperated look and Italy's weird happy expression that was directed at him. Prussia stood up and threw on his jacket.

"Ah! Prussia! Where are you going?"

Gilbert turned to the Italian. "To someone who actually appreciates my awesomeness!" With that said he stormed out the door and slammed it behind him.

Ludwig rubbed his temples. He could feel the start of a headache forming and he knew it wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see a serious expression on Feliciano's face. "Maybe you should be a little more supportive of your brother, Ludwig. It's always hard the first time."

Germany just stared at Italy with a blank look on his face. What the hell was he talking about? Feliciano then smiled his usual bright smile and Germany wondered if his last expression as even there. He bent over and kissed Ludwig on the check. "You're so cute sometimes Germany!" He then left the confused German by himself and proceeded to eat Gilberts abandoned pasta.

---

Matthew had left Alfred's house as soon as he could the following morning. Of course he had to wait until his brother was awake before he left, since it was the polite thing to do. But as soon as he was awake he said his goodbyes then hightailed it out before he could invite him to breakfast. It _really_ wouldn't be polite to decline breakfast.

Both his mind and imagination had been running non stop since he shared that 'conversation' with America just 5 hours ago. A voice in the back of his mind screamed that the fact that he said Prussia's _human_ name in his sleep meant something. The other part of his mind was screaming back that it was just because he was spending so much time with Prussia lately. His imagination didn't choose a side; it was still trying to picture what his dream must have looked like last night. His stomach wanted pancakes. Right now his stomach was the only thing he trusted.

He fast walked though the halls of his home and stopped only once, to pick up Kumajirou. When he reached the kitchen he plopped the small polar bear on the counter and proceeded to open up the cabinets and pull out the tools he needed to make his favourite meal. The whole time he was making his pancakes his mind continued to argue with itself.

'Maybe if I had said Prussia instead of Gilbert it would just be a normal dream. But I didn't! I said Gilbert! It means something!'

'Poppycock I say! Why in bloody hell would it mean anything!? He's a friend! I had I dream about him. I have dreams about people I've met once!"

_Maybe it was about that character on TV named Gilbert__ from that weird amateur movie we watched a couple days ago…_

'_Mon cheri__!_ Please be rational! I know that I know that I know something!'

"Don't make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world! It means _nothing!_"

_Or maybe the dream was about Prussia's naked body pushing against my own, stroking my-_

"Hey Matt! Awesomeness has arrived!"

Canada jumped at the sound of his friend's voice and the pancake he was just about to flip over did the same. Both Canada and Prussia looked up at the pancake that had attached itself to the ceiling in stunned silence. After a while Prussia finally managed to wrench his eyes away from the pancake and turn to his host.

"Ohhhhhkkkaaayyy… Hey Matt you o-"

"I'm fine!" Canada yelled ripping off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. "I-I mean, why would-wouldn't I be, eh? It's just a normal day in C-Canada!" Matthew let out a very nervous laugh.

Silence.

The pancake that was on the ceiling fell back into the frying pan smack in the middle on the side that Canada was originally going to flip it on in the first place. Kumajirou clapped. Canada pushed his glasses back on his nose and turned back to the stove like nothing had happened.

A big grin appeared on Prussia's face. "That was sweet! What else can you do?" He walked up behind the Canadian to peer over his shoulder. He was so close that Canada could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

_I le__t out a soft moan as he nibbled my ear…_

"AH!" Canada spun around and pushed Prussia away from him, blushing furiously. "P-Please go set the table! Bre-Breakfast will be ready soon!" Then hoping the German didn't see his glowing face, turned back to the stove and focused on making his pancakes.

He allowed himself to relax a little when he heard Gilbert's retreating steps. Though his mind kicked up into overdrive.

'Oh no! _Oh non oh non_!_ Vite vite_ mind! What do I did?'

'Bloody wanker! Prussia's just here for breakfast! Like this isn't the hundredth time this has happened! It's just a norm-'

'_IT IS NOT NORMAL!_ Everything has changed since that dream last night!'

'_NO. IT. HASN'T. STOP FLIPPING OUT! _Just be cool! _COOL!_'

…_I wonder what Arthur would look like with a __moustache?_

Little Matthew shook his head to clear his mind and picked up the plate of ready-to-eat pancakes. He took a deep breath before turning to sit down at the table, his albino friend already waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Gilbert teased before greedily stacking five pancakes onto his plate. The blush that Matthew had thought he had under control once again graced itself on his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Just kidding with ya', kid!" Gilbert reached out to grab something on the table though in mid grab realized that the something wasn't there. "Hey, Matt…where's the maple syrup?"

Those were four words that Gilbert thought he would never have to say to the Canadian but as soon has they left his mouth Canada jumped out of his seat bumping the table as he did. His glass tipped over but since there wasn't anything in it he paid it no mind. "I can't believe-! I'm just-! I'm so sorry!" The Canadian fast walked to the cabinet with the maple syrup muttering apologizes as he did. He returned to the table-still apologizing profusely- and placed the bottle within reach of Prussia. Then he fell back into his chair and fell silent, staring down at his empty plate in embarrassment. How could he forget the maple syrup?! The prime ingredient for making breakfast the best meal of the day!? After another moment of silence Matthew heard the loud clinking of silverware as Gilbert threw down his fork and knife in frustration.

"Ok what the hell! You're starting to piss me off!" He looked at Matthew, whose shoulders stiffened at Gilbert's raised voice, to the bottle of maple syrup. "Something's wrong with you and the awesome me needs to know why! Did England bitch you out again?"

Canada finally looked up at the German at his statement. "What? No! That's not it!" Matthew remembered very clearly when his father figure saw him and Prussia having lunch at Timmies(Tim Hortons) one day. He had dragged Canada off to the side and, as Prussia referred to it, thoroughly 'bitched' him out. Though Canada went home right after the argument Prussia appeared in his kitchen the very next morning awaiting breakfast.

"Then what is it?! That asshole American?!"

"No I-"

"Got roped into one of his fucked-up schemes again?!"

"No tha-"

"Sick of being such an invisible pussy?"

"What? No! Well, kinda but-"

Matthew didn't know how long he could keep this up. Prussia was continuing to throw out stupid idea after stupid idea without giving the Canadian enough time in between to speak. Finally Matthew couldn't take it anymore. The only thing that he could process was to get the Prussian to _shut the hell up_. So letting out an angry groan Canada pushed himself out of his seat, walked around the table, grabbed Prussia's face and placed their lips together.

Canada's mission had succeeded; the kitchen was now dead quiet. It wasn't until he felt Prussia's hands on his chest that he realized what he was doing. He pulled himself away from him, his face glowing. "Gilbert I'm sor-" he let out a small cry of surprise when Gilbert grabbed his shirt and pulled Matthews lips back onto his.

Matthew didn't know what to do. He tried to say something to the albino but surprised himself when only a soft moan escaped him. Prussia seized his chance and slipped his tongue into Canada's mouth. His hands tangled themselves into the Canadians hair as he stared to explore his mouth.

Then Prussia stood up and tossed Canada onto the table. Plates and glass fell and smashed onto the ground though either seemed to notice. The blond only had enough time to let out a tiny squeak before Prussia's lips were upon his again. Matthew's hands slid to the back of Gilbert's head and pushed it towards him, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile Prussia's hand slid under Canada's red hoodie until it reached his nipple. There his thumb then begun tracing small circles and the blond groaned into Prussia's mouth his lower regions tingling with pleasure. Prussia broke the kiss the moved down to his neck. Canada moaned and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, his pants becoming rather confining.

Suddenly the kissing stopped and Gilbert's body stiffened from on top of him. Canada groaned in protest and looked up at Gilbert. "Hmm…why did you sto-" But as Canada followed Gilbert's wide eyed stare he saw the reason why.

Standing at the entrance of Canada's kitchen, fist's clenched so tightly around the handle of the bag Canada brought to America's house that they were white, was Alfred F. Jones himself staring rather angrily at the German who was currently perched on top of _his _baby brother.

"_Alfred!"_ Matthew exclaimed pushing Gilbert off him so he could get up from the table. Though in doing so the white haired hair lost his balance and fell off said table, landing rather roughly on his back just narrowly missing the broken shreds of glass from the plates he pushed off earlier. Matthew went to his side asking if he was ok. Before Prussia could answer, the other blond roughly grabbed him and quite easily flung him over his shoulder.

"Alfred!" Matthew called after his brother as he stormed out of the kitchen, Prussia cursing in both English and German as he did. "Where are you- Alfred! Brother, stop!" The Canadian ran after his brother who had already reached the front door. The American opened the door with his free hand and, not brothering to be careful, threw the German down the front steps. Matthew watched in horror as Gilbert's body bounced off the stone steps and landed in a crumpled mess at the foot of the stairs. Before Matthew could rush to the albino to see if he was alright, Alfred slammed the door shut.

"Alfred!" Matthew whined for the fourth time, anger underlining his tone. "Who the hell did you think you a-!" Though Canada's last word hitched in throat as his brother's dangerous look turned on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK MATTY!" Alfred screamed into his twins face. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT! WHY THE _FUCK_ DID YOU LET THAT NATION-LESS _FREAK _FEEL YOU UP?!"

He paused to let his brother answer the question. When he didn't get one he continued.

"Dammit Matty!" Alfred's expression softened. It was hard for him to stay mad at his brother for long. "Don't let people take advantage of you like that! You need to learn to-"

"But he _wasn't _taking advantage of me!" Matthew protested quite angrily. "_I_ was the one that kissed him _FIRST_!" Matthew's hands flew to his mouth after he said that and his cheeks turned a light pink. Alfred just looked as his brother in shock. After another moment of silence Alfred grabbed the blond by the shoulders and started to shake him. "No Matty! See the error in your ways! I'm a hero so I'll protect you! _Don't date that freak!"_

Canada pushed America away from him and fixed him with an angry glare. "Protect me? _Protect me?! _The only time you ever even _care_ about what I'm doing is when I do something that doesn't benefit _you!_"

"Matty that's not true I-"

"Yes it is! You know it's true! Every one knows it, eh! Ev-"

"_HE'S USING YOU_!" America snapped at Canada, staring at him like it was obvious. "THE FUCKERS USING YOU AND YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF AN _NAÏVE INGORANT BITCH_ TO SEE IT!"

The eerie silence that followed told America he had gone too far. Canada's eyes glazed over and he walked right past his brother and opened the front door.

"Get out."

Alfred flinched at Matthew's monotone voice. He would rather he yelled at him. He was really only trying to protect him…he didn't mean…

"Matty… I'm sorry I didn't mean- Matty please…"

"GET OUT!"

Mathew's emotionless mask slipped and he glared at his twin angry tears forming in his eyes. Alfred looked at Matthew for a while trying to think of something, _anything_ to say. When his mind drew a blank he reluctantly walked out the door. He was just two steps away from the house when he heard the door slam behind him. He couldn't believe that his own twin brother was mad at him. It was all that stupid Prussia's fault! If he wasn't feeling up his brother in the first place this never would have happened!

America scanned the front yard for the white haired man so his could vent some of his pent up rage. But to his displeasure the German was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**_The plot thickens._**

**_I think._**

_**If you like it, tell me so. If you hate it, tell me that too!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**WOW**_

**_I did not expect this to be as popular as it is._**

**_I AM NOW SAD. That means I HAVE to write more!_**

**_ARGHRFBSNZGCVYUSIZ_**

**_I LOVE YOU ALL._**

**_Anyways, I guess that if this story is going to be continued then I should write some more backround for it or whatnot. First of all, as I said before this is a sotry that I wrote orginially to cure my boredom one night at like, 2 in the morning, I never intended for it to be posted on fanfiction but that is not the case now I guess. _**

**_Second, there is no clear 'main character'. I mean yes, the main pairing in CanadaxPrussia and Canada is usually the person of interest but the point of view changes constanty. I really don't know if some may find this annoying as the story goes on but if you do please say so in a review, I would like to know what you think ^^_**

**_Lastly, there will be many different pairings in this so far the ones I have are CanadaxPrussia(der), AustriaxHungary, GermanyxItaly, EnglandxFrance and Americaxtobedecided. And many more one sided awkward pairs that will appear and bewilder you later on! =D_**

**_SO WITH THAT SAID_**

**_ENJOY AND REVIEW M'LOVIES_**

* * *

Ludwig and Roderich were fighting. It wasn't anything completely unusual. Austria had insisted that Germany invited him over more often, so after being bugged for months by the piano player he finally succumbed and invited him and his wife, Elizaveta to come for tea. Though as Austria and Hungary were walking over Austria 'accidentally' knocked over the Germans garbage and came across a pair of perfectly usable underwear while looking though Germany's garbage.

…I mean… when he was helping to clean up the garbage. Yeah that's it.

Anyways, that would bring us to where we are now. Germany and Austria were arguing quite passionately over a pair of boxer shorts while Italy sat on the couch munching on a slice of the cake that Austria had baked himself. Hungary simply tried to ignore her husband's rather embarrassing behaviour and have a conversation with the Italian.

It was then that Gilbert decided to burst into the house grumbling angry German curses. The two arguing males fall silent when they heard Hungary gasp.

"Gilbert what happened? Are you ok?"

He did not look ok that was for sure. He's clothes were ripped and wrinkled. His hair was a complete mess and there was a bruise under his left eye that was turning purple and starting to swell.

Prussia paused and turned to look at each nation in turn. Then, as if he never stopped, continued to mumble German curses and shot up the stairs. A couple seconds later there was the sound of a door slamming.

Silence…

"What happened?" Hungary finally asked looking between Germany and Italy. "What's wrong with Gilbert?"

Germany looked like he too desperately wanted to know the answer to that question. It usually took a lot to get his brother in a bad mood unless you knew what buttons to press. So far the only ones who knew about those buttons were Hungary, Austria, and himself. So that couldn't be right.

"Maybe it's a stomach ache?" Italy suggested while cutting himself a second slice of cake. "This cake is really good Austria!"

And just like that, the matter of Prussia was dropped. Austria stood a little straighter at the comment and looked quite proud of himself. "Thank you Italy. This cake was particularly difficult to create. The timing of each step had to be carried though perfectly so I was a little afraid of the end result. You see…"

Hungary couldn't help but smile as her husband began to recite the same speech he had given her when he let her lick the bowl. Though it was true that Roderich did sometimes get on her nerves she couldn't help but love the musician.

Though as Austria's speech continued Hungary found herself glancing at the stairs behind her more and more often. She could tell that the German wanted to be alone but she couldn't help but worry about Prussia. What happened to him?

---

Matthew Williams knew he couldn't bum around his house all day, though he did admit the thought was tempting. But he was out of maple syrup. The last bottle he had crushed on the kitchen floor during his and Prussia's… meeting and was quite a bitch to clean up. He knew that the floor was gonna be sticky for weeks. So Canada grabbed Kumajirou and climbed out the window (for America was stalking around his front door waiting for him to come out, and although Canadians were infamous for their forgiving nature, Canada wasn't ready to forgive him just yet)to get more maple syrup.

He walked about the familiar streets of his home town in a daze. How _dare_ America just walk into his house and call him a _naïve ignorant bitch!_ _Ignorant_! Really! America did not have the right to call _anyone_ ignorant! Especially with that 'world map' of his.

… … …

… …

…

Though Canada had to admit he… might have over reacted. His twin was just trying to protect him in his own…American way. He had acted like this when he learned that most of Canada's friends were communists. Though the end result was quite ugly, Canada had come to realize that America was only doing this because he loved him. He stopped walking and sighed shifting Kumajirou over to one arm so he could run a troubled hand though his hair. Maybe he should go back and apologize. It was a little rude of him, just forcing him out like that. He _did_ come to drop off the bag he left at his house…

And maybe he was right, maybe Prussia _was_ just using him. A small voice in the back of his head told him that one day Prussia would forget him just like everyone else. Hell, even the people who raised him struggled with his identity and he had only known Prussia for, what, 6-7 months? Though he had yet to mistake him for his brother just how long would that really last? Nothing about him was particularly… memorable.

"I know that look." Canada jumped and quickly readjusted his grip on Kumajirou so he wouldn't drop him. "Whatever he did it was _his _fault. Not yours. And I still like you." Netherlands walked up to the Canadian and smiled that lopsided smile that always made the Canadian blush just a bit harder. "Someone forgot our lunch date."

Canada's eyes widened and he began spewing apologizes at the other nation. Netherlands laughed at the blonds' distressed face. "It's fine. Just tell me what happened over a cup of coffee." Canada stopped talking and instead nodded slowly allowing himself to be led to the nearest Tim Hortons.

--

Netherlands placed the coffee in front of the Canadian before sitting down across from him and sipping his own. Canada muttered a small 'thank you' for the coffee but made no move to drink it. He seemed to be content with just patting Kumajirou on the head and looking down at absolutely nothing.

Lars simply watched him for a while, unsure if he was just sorting out his thoughts or daydreaming. After he decided it was the latter, he reached across the small table and snapped his fingers in front of the Canadian's face. "Heeeeelllo there, earth to Mattie!"

He laughed when Canada snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the coffee shop in surprise, looking like he forgot how and why he had gotten there in the first place. Slightly embarrassed Matthew took a long deep drink of his coffee, which turned out to be hot and burned the inside of his mouth.

"Whoa Matthew, calm down." Netherlands said chuckling as Canada spat his drink back into his cup.

"I'm"-cough-"fine." Matthew replied sending an apologetic smile to both Lars and Kumajirou, who he accidentally spewed some of his hot beverage on. Netherlands laughed yet again when he watched the polar bear hop off Canada's lap and trot off somewhere to clean his fur.

"As cute as you are when embarrassed"-that statement made the Canadians blush deepen-"Something is bothering you, most likely your brother, and I want to know what it is."

Pause.

"Now."

Canada lowered his head and stared rather intently at his Tim Hortons cup, actually sorting out his thoughts this time.

"It's…well… it's my brother and-and Prussia…you see…um…I…he…uhh…" Matthew cheeks reddened as he remembered the events of the day and he suddenly felt both embarrassed and ashamed. Netherlands eyebrow twitched at the mention of the Prussians name. Though he didn't admit it, he _was_ slightly jealous of Gilbert spending more time with Matthew then him.

"Start at the beginning, all right? Didn't you go to America's house last night?"

Canada slowly nodded before telling his story to his friend starting from when he hurriedly exited his brothers' house. He made sure to keep some of the more embarrassing stuff out of the story, like just how far the kiss with Prussia went and what his brother had called him before he was kicked out. Netherlands patiently wanted for the story to end before he gave his opinion.

"Really? Your brother got that upset because of a kiss? Ohhhh~ your brother needs to get laid."

Canada almost spit out his coffee as he tried to control his laugh. "Don't let him hear you say that, eh. He'll go off on this huge rant on how the hero doesn't have time for love and _allll_ the people he's slept with."

"And how many would that be?"

Matthew held up two fingers and they shared a laugh. The blond did feel better after telling his story. Though just talking about it wouldn't solve his current problem. His face once again looked troubled and Netherlands sighed.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know." Canada replied honestly shaking his head. "I mean… I enjoy his company and… he doesn't confuse me for America and…"

"He makes you happy?"

Canada looked up at that and nodded slowly. "…yeah. He does." He made to drink some more of his coffee but realized it was all gone. Just how long had be been here? Though before he could check his watch Netherlands grabbed his empty cup and stood up. "I'll get more. With your understanding of relationships we could be here all day."

"What does _that _mean?!"

But Netherlands just laughed and went to stand it line. He waited until he thought the Canadian had stopped pouting at him angrily before he risked a look back over to their table. Matthew was staring out the window obviously lost in thought. Most likely think about the German in question by the look on his face, a look that Netherlands hadn't seen on him in a long time. It was a look he hadn't seen since they were going out, once upon a time. Netherlands sighed to himself as he stepped up to the counter. They really were gonna be here a while.

---

"Gilbert, open the door!"

"Go away West you're ruining my awesomeness!"

Ludwig let out a frustrated groan before banging on the door again. Germany had practically shoved Hungary and Austria out the door so he could find out why his brother was upset. He had only waited so long because Italy assured him Prussia would come down when he was ready. But it had been 2 hours and even Italy couldn't stop him from doting on his older brother.

"Open the damn door!"

"Fuck you!"

Germany let out what sounded like a roar to the Italian and slammed the door with both his fists. Surprisingly the door didn't fly off its hinges. "Germany~" Italy whined close to tears. "Please stop Germany you're scaring me~!"

"Yeah West, go back to your boy toy and BACK THE FUCK UP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GET OUT HERE!"

Italy desperately tugged on his boyfriends' mighty arm. "Please Germany Prussia just needs time to sort out his feelings! It's the first time he's been in love!"

Germany stopped mid knock and looked down at Italy with a bewildered expression. "Wh-"

Suddenly the door flung open, Germany just narrowly managing to avoid its' wrath. He swore he felt the wood brush against his nose.

Prussia stood at the doorframe blushing so hard Germany though his head would explode. He was huffing like he had just run a marathon though he had only run across the room. He had removed his ripped shirt but didn't brother putting another one on, leaving him half naked. He turned to stare at Italy with a half mad look in his eyes causing the Italian to squeak in fright and hide behind Germany.

"_DON'T. FUCKING. SAY THAT._ I AM _NOT_IN LOV-lo…lov…" his hands curled into fists when he couldn't bring himself to say the word. Germany saw that Gilbert was actually shaking but it wasn't with anger. It was with embarrassment.

"Whatever! It's a fucking useless emotion!"

"No Gilbert you're wrong!" Italy yelled back stepping out from behind Germany. "It's not useless! It's a wonderful emotion! You would be selfish to throw it away!"

Gilbert looked taken back by Feliciano's rather fiery reply. He opened his mouth to retort but to words came to mind. A few moments of looking rather silly with his mouth a-grope the ex-nation let out a low growl before retreating back to his room, slamming the door behind him while shouting something that sounded like, "_Why the hell is it so fucking cold in this house?!_"

Various sounds of pacing and thumping saved the couple from a stunned silence. Feliciano signed and shook his head. "Ve~ I feel sorry for Mr. Canada."

Germany did not seem to hear the Italian. He continued to stare at his brothers' door his face pale. "You…you really think my _bruder_ is…in _love?_" He accentuated the last word, making it sound like the very idea was preposterous. Italy was completely oblivious and nodded cheerily. "Oh yes! Definite case! It may have even been love at first sight~" He thought back to what was now referred to as the 'Maple Syrup Incident.'

Germany did not look convinced. He continued to stare at the wooden door like if he looked at it hard enough it would answer all his questions. Italy tilted his head in confusion. "Feliciano…" Ludwig whispered, not wanting the Prussian to hear. Though with all the noise Gilbert was causing the German would have to shout to get him to hear anything. "We have to talk."

The younger male was rather confused by his boyfriends sudden seldom face but allowed himself to be led downstairs.

---

Alfred sat rather bored on the Canadians doorstep, pouting angrily at nothing. His foot tapped impatiently as he checked his watch. 2 hours. He had been here for 2 hours waiting for his brother to come out and forgive him. Wow, that must have been a record. Was Canada really _that _mad at him?

He physically slumped when he thought back on the argument he shared with his brother. He really didn't mean what he said. It was just in the heat of the moment, a slip of the tongue, a mistake. Really, he loved his brother more then anything! He would never want to hurt him! But…AH! Damn that stupid freak of an ex-nation! Did he have to kill him _again_?!

"Alfred?"

America looked up to see a rather familiar pretty brunette staring at him, confusion showing in her dark blue eyes. He straightened up when he realized who it was and a large grin appeared on his face. "Mother Nature!" He exclaimed jumping up and pulling her in a bone crushing hug. The women patted the blond on the back before asking for the ability to breath back. Alfred released her sheepishly and she took a couple steps back too catch her breath.

"Same old Freddy." She said more to herself with a chuckle, fixing her rather stylish glasses.

Elisa John, or 'Mother Nature' as some nations lovingly called her, was the assigned nation phychologist. Though she wasn't a nation herself, she for some reason had all the characteristics of the people she cared for. She never aged; she would feel the nations' distresses and was stronger then normal humans. The other nations' did wonder why she was so much different then humans and themselves but every time they asked she would give a different story ("I was a Greek God." "I was human but messed with voodoo magic." "I'm actually the result of an imaginary nation thought up by a five year old.")

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd come and visit Matthew. You know we haven't talked in years, been too busy with Portugal. Proper nutcase that one…" She mumbled shaking her head. America felt a shiver go down his spine at the mention of Portugal. He was never gonna let that crazed nation do him a favour ever again.

Elisa smiled at the American before walking up to him and looping her arm around his. "But enough about me! Come! We'll say hello to the little Canadian together, _non?_" She giggled before half dragging him up the stairs to the front doors. Though she wasn't human, Alfred was still surprised by how strong she was desperate her slight figure.

"W-Wait!" Alfred tried to stop the women but it was too late.

_Knock Knock_

Alfred's breath hitched as he waited for his brother to poke though the door. He really hoped that he was forgiven by now; he wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't. Silence dawned upon the two as they stained their ears for any noise coming from the house. Nothing. A sudden anxiety washed over Alfred and he staring banging on the door.

"Mattie! Come and forgive me already! I've been out here for 2 hours and its cold! C'mon!"

"Whoa Freddy calm down!" Elisa managed to tug him away from the door and held him by the shoulders so she could face him. She looked at him in the eye but Alfred had to look away. She was going all therapist on him he could feel it.

"You got in a fight with Matthew."

It wasn't a question or a guess. It was a fact. Alfred could do nothing but nod dumbly.

Elisa stared him hard in the face before giving a deep sigh and releasing the American. She always felt a little uneasy whenever the North American brothers fought. She could still remember the time when their relationship required much of her attention and the many headaches those sleepless nights brought.

It was through those times that she had come to realize something about them. No matter what, America could eventually say something that would anger even the Canadian. At those times Matthew wanted to be as far as from his brother as possible. Though Alfred would bug and follow his brother until he was forgiven. This usually resulted in another problem down the road. This, in turn, resulted in the cycle being repeated. Which resulted in a very tired Mother Nature running around trying to make peace.

A tied Mother Nature is a sad Mother Nature.

So with these facts in mind, there was only one thing that the brunette could do. Get Alfred away from Matthew.

Alfred glanced up at Elisa looking like a little kid about to be scolded by his mother. Elisa smiled to hold back her laugh. "I've got a message from Kiku." Alfred straightened up when he heard the name of the Japanese nation and he grinned. "He's looking forward to hanging out with you tonight."

Alfred's grin was quickly replaced with one of horror. Oh snap, Japan! With everything going on with Canada he completely forgot that he was spending the weekend with his Asian friend! Dammit, what…what time did Kiku say he would met him at the airport… when was his flight?! Did he even have his stuff ready?! He might have to get Tony to bring his luggage in his UFO after him again. But the last time he did that Obama wasn't happy…

"Oh r-right!" America said, hiding his inner panic with a half assed grin and nervous laugh. "O-Of course! It's gonna be awesome!"

"You forgot because of Matthew, didn't you?"

…how does she know!?

"But don't worry, 'cause I went and got these, WA-BLAM!" She exclaimed dramatically pulling out two first class tickets to Tokyo out of her bag. "Thought I go say hi to Kiku too. And I haven't been in Tokyo in _ages_."

Alfred just stood there dumbfounded. How…when…what...His face broke into another large grin and he pulled the female into another bone crushing hug, much to her displeasure. "You're _awesome_ Mother Nature! You're like my personal Hermione!"

Someone's been reading Harry Potter.

"Glad…to help." She wheezed, patting the man that was unintentionally strangling her. "Now lets…get your stuff…eh?"

"Right!" America exclaimed, breaking the hug and pausing to strike a heroic pose. This gave Elisa enough time to get her breath back before she was drugged towards America's car to go help him pack. Though she was practically forced into her current situation she could help but let a triumphant smile on her lips. She had succeeded in her mission and the American was none the wiser.

She just hoped that this would give Matthew enough time to forgive his brother.

* * *

**_Next Chapter- The grand apperence of the not so grand father figures_**

Thank you **icequeen76, CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS**(thanks for the edit. I went and fixed it right away ^^;)**,** **foxyaoi123, purplekitsune-chan**(of course they won't! But that's what makes it interesting, ja?), **Blaze Moonlight**(went and fixed that too)**,** **Nightwing99, AmfibiefiskenLarry, Preussen**(Love your stoies, by the by)**, XlookingXforXaXwayXoutX**(...spank who now? xD)** , LightBender, Anon, hithere**(I applaud your laziness)** , nejiXtenten4everz,** and** Kat**(thank you, I will keep Phoenix Wrighting!) for the reviews! (hopefully I didn't miss anyone, sorry if I did)

(By the way, I lol'd at how much Alfred was _hated xD)_


	4. Chapter 3

**_SSSSSSAAAAAAAAPPPPPP_**

**_SO MUCH SAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_**

**_YYEEESSS, I stayed up all night writing this instead of doing my english homework, so you better love it! I've never wirtten so much sap in one sitting before so hopefully it's ok (I had to listen to alot of sappy songs to get though it all xD). Yeah...by the time I finished writing it I was too tired to read over it all again, so if there alot more spelling mistakes then usual, that's why. I'll get to that one day, really..._**

_**I'm bumping this story up to M because of the many times I use the f-word. In this chapter alone I'm pretty sure I used it over 20 times(I had fun writing Prussia xD) Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Warning: SO MUCH SAAAPPPPP**_

_**

* * *

**Ring ring. __Ring ring. Ring ri-_

"_Bonjour_?"

"_Your little colony really knows how to French __kiss."_

France's hands stilled at the confession.

"E-excuse-moi_?"_

England twisted his body so that he could look at the Frenchman and raise an eyebrow. He hated to admit it but he _was _rather enjoying the massage that France had randomly decided to give him. Why did he have to stop now!? He was just starting to…kinda…maybe… get into it.

"You heard me, wine bastard. With his skills I'm surprised he isn't a pervert like you."

"…"

There was a brief pause before France chuckled and his hands continued to sooth out the knots in the British nations back. England relaxed and put his head back on his folded arms. "Who are you talking too?"

"Just a friend. You are so tense Arthur, you should try being more…_flexible, oui?"_

England simply grunted in response, his cheeks tinged pink.

"…_what?"_

"Ah, I'm with Arthur."

Arthur's blush deepened when he heard France call him by his human name to someone else but he chose not to say anything. He didn't want to be rude and interrupt him when he was on the phone.

"I'm giving him a massage~ He's so tense~"

"…_If you're touching his penis I'm hanging up."_

France chuckled and shook his head. He was glad that had bought a blue tooth when he last went to America, or multitasking would be very difficult.

"_Mon ami, _that part comes later."

"…_Francis what the hell. I don't those unawesome images."_

England could hear the conversation if he strained his ears. Though he did think it rude of him to listen into someone's phone call he was pretty sure they were talking about bedding him. Also…that voice sounded vaguely familiar…

"But finally! You and _Mathieu_! I am so happy!"

…wait, Matthew? Who was with Matthew?!

"France, _who are you talking too?!"_

"_Yeah yeah, it's fucking awesome, but listen-"_

Wait, was that… was that Prussia!?

England suddenly pushed himself up, causing the Frenchman that was perched on his back to lose his balance and fall from the couch to the ground. France yelped out in surprise before rubbing the back of his head in pain. OW! _Pourquoi...? _England jumped off the coach and, not looking down at the other nation, started towards his front door.

"Arthur!" France yelled his vision a little blurred due to the bump on the head. "Where are you going?!"

"I already told Matthew not to talk to that _ex-_nation!" England yelled back as he angrily shoved his car keys into his pants pocket. "I'm gonna have a stern talking to with that boy!"

"W-Wait!" France cried out desperately, hurrying to his feet. "I'll talk to you later, _mon ami.__ Félicitations_(Congratulations)." He whispered quickly to Gilbert before he cut of their communication. He ran up to Arthur and grabbed him by the shoulders just as he opened the front door to leave.

"W-What are you doing?! Get off me you _dirty Frenchman!" _Arthur yelled fighting back Francis' attempts to drag him back into the house.

"Arthur!" Francis argued narrowing missing an elbow to the face. "_Mathieu _is not a 'boy'! He is big enough to make his own deci-OFH!" France released his hold on the British nation and clutched onto his now hurting stomach. Arthur spun around to stare at Francis his glare murderous. "DO _NOT_ TELL ME HOW TO RAISE _MY_ CHILDREN!" he all but spat in the French mans face. "_I_ KNOW WHAT'S BEST THEM! I _know_ Matthew. Prussia is _forcing_ himself on him, and I will _NOT have that_!" Arthur when turned back again and fast walked to his car.

"He's happy with Gilbert, Arthur. _S'il vous plaît_, don't do this."

Arthur didn't reply as he stepped into his car and sped away, not once looking back.

---

Prussia growled at the dial tone before throwing his cellphone across the room earning an annoyed squeak from Gilbird. Prussia had finished with his trashing leaving everything but Gilbird's cage over turned. Now, he sat. Physically and mentally drained and… thinking.

The one thing he was trying to avoid doing.

He was pissed, humiliated, in pain, annoyed, confused and he was…he was…

…he couldn't stop thinking about Matthew.

Every time he tried to focus on something else like how to kill that idiot American, or why Germany was such an annoying pussy or that he had to feed Gilbird in a couple hours, it always somehow led to thinking about the blond nation.

He wanted to see him. But he didn't want to go and see that asshole of a brother there with him. He tried calling him, but never seemed to get past selecting his number on his phone before he clicked 'cancel'.

'What the fuck? What am I, a fucking _school girl?!' _Gilbert thought angrily before pushing himself off the ground and beginning to pace around the room.

His, as he referred to it, 'awesome' energy was flickering lamely, quickly revealing emotions he much preferred to keep locked up. Because, in his eyes, emotions were for fucking _pussies_ like his brother and Canada.

…Matthew…

Gilbert groaned before collapsing on his bed. He _knew_ that his relationship with Matthew had taken a new turn; even his stubbornness couldn't deny that. Though what that exactly _meant _he didn't have the slightest clue. All he knew was that what he felt for Matthew was… unfamiliar, it was something new it was…

Different then what he felt with…_her._

A soft click broke him out of his thoughts. His sat upright and turned to see Hungary leaning against the closed door, staring at the floor. Prussia's 'awesome' energy was fuelled by his annoyance and anger towards the visitor and flickered a little brighter. He narrowed his eyes at her but choose not to say anything. They remained this way for a while, until Elizaveta finally got the courage to look up to his face.

"Gilbert, I-"

"What the fuck do you want?"

Elizaveta's hand twitched and the urge to hit a certain someone was felt. She took a deep breath to calm herself. For once she hadn't come up here to yell at Prussia for doing something stupid. He was hurting for some reason and she needed to know why. The last time she remembered him acting like this was…was…

Shortly before she married Roderich.

"I…I want to know what's wrong with you Gilbert! Though it doesn't seem like it I still care fo-"

"Don't."

Prussia turned away from his former lover, trying desperately to bring up that wall again. What was laying just underneath was starting to show and he didn't like it.

Elizaveta bit her bottom lip nervously. She had already promised herself she wouldn't leave until she found out what was wrong with him and she wasn't gonna back down now.

"Gilbert!"

"It's fucking Prussia to you!" Prussia finally snapped still turned away from her. "And this has _nothing_ to do with you, you fucking bitch!"

Hungary's hands curled into fists but this time deep breathing didn't calm her down. "What's your problem!?" Prussia turned to glare at her. "You think I come up here for shits and fucking giggles?! I came because I was actually worried about you, you prick! Now tell me what the hell crawled up your ass and died!"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!?" Prussia yelled getting off of his bed and stomping over to Hungary until he was towering over her. "HUH?!" Hungary didn't back down and instead yelled back, "YES I WANT TO KNOW!"

"I DID THE ONE THING THAT I SAID I WOULD NEVER DO AFTER YOU FUCKING ATE MY HEART OUT!_ I FELL IN FUCKING LOVE!"_

Elizaveta's expansion quickly changed to shock and any anger she was feeling towards the German quickly dissipation. However, Gilbert had more to say.

"I FELL IN LOVE WITH FUCKING _CANADA_! THE BIGGEST FUCKING _PUSSY_ I'VE EVER FUCKING MET!" He stopped his speech for a while to rip his gaze away from Hungary and start pacing around the room. "WHEN I FIRST MET THE GUY I THOUGHT HE WAS A FUCKING GIRL! WITH HIS STUPID HAIR AND HIS…FUCKING POLAR BEAR! AND HIS STUPID FAMily and his stupid skin…so soft and…his…smile…"

His pacing stalled to a stop and he stared at a wall away from Hungary is what she imagined to be deep thought. Then, after a few moments of standing there awkwardly, Prussia grabbed the first shirt he saw and quickly pulled it over his head. He then went and pushed Hungary out of the way so that he could leave the room. "Gilbert?" Hungary called hurrying down the hallway after him. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" He retorted not even looking back at her as he descended the stairs and grabbed the coat that was handed to him by a happy looking Italy.

"Yay! Go get him Prussia! Fight Fight!" Italy called as he slammed the door shut behind him. Italy and Germany turned to Hungary and Italy smiled cheerfully. "Good job Hungary! Operation 'Love for Prussia' is a success!" Hungary returned the smile, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Glad I could help!" She replied happily. Really, _anything_ that could help get those two together. They were just so cute! And her camera was _begging_ for pictures of the two males together. Hohohohoho.

In the back round Germany signed but let a small smile appear on his lips. Though he thought the plan was positively ridiculous and he supposed he was just glad that it worked and that his brother could be happy.

…

At least… he hoped he would be.

---

Canada ascended the front steps to his home not sure how he should feel at his brothers' disappearance. He was planning on forgiving him when he got back from his run in with Netherlands. But at the same time he still had that nagging voice in the back of his head that told that his bother was not to be forgiven just yet. He entered his home and closed the door behind him with a sign, placing Kumajirou on the ground and heading towards his family room.

His mind was still buzzing from the talk he had previously with Netherlands. It had certainly left him with much to think about and he was glad he had the day to relax and think about him and Prussia's newly obtain relationsh-

_Thump_

Canada jumped at the sudden noise. Did… did that noise come from the kitchen? He stood up from his seat on the couch and started to slowly make his way towards the kitchen. Though just as he was about to round the corner to peek inside the room…

_Knock Knock_

Canada head snapped towards his front door, silently pondering if he should investigate or get the door first. Though when the pounding on his front door turned from a light tap to an impatient beating the Canadian decided that the guest should come first. Plus… he would feel a little better if he wasn't the only one in the house with…who ever was in there. If there was anyone…hahaha…

He should stop watching scary movies with America.

He opened the door and was surprised to see England standing there on his doorstep. For a moment Canada wondered if England had gotten lost on his way to America's house. "H-Hello Arthur." Matthew greeted politely.

Arthur nodded to return the greeting before his expression turned to a more serious one. "Matthew, we need to talk."

Canada seemly stared. Oh… it would seem like for once England was actually there to_ see him. _That was a surprise. "Oh…sure. Um…please come in. May I take your coat?" He asked politely as the British nation stepped into the house. To be perfectly honest Matthew still wasn't completely sure how to act in front of his father figure. Since he was little he always wanted to impress him and show him how independent and well mannered he was. But at the same time, he would look at how close England and America were and wondered if he should act more like that.

"Ah yes, thank you." He noticed England smiled _at_ him and he removed his light fall coat and handed it to his former colony. Okay… Canada didn't know why, but he was starting to get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. As if something was wrong with this whole picture. He quickly shrugged it off and went to go hung up Englands' coat.

"So what brings you up to Canada?"

"Did you not hear me before lad? I came to talk to you."

"O-oh right I'm sorry I- AH!"

"…Matthew? You alright?"

"Um…yeah. I-I…um…just stabbed my toe! Um… Pl-Please just make yourself comfortable! D-Do you want some tea?"

"…well yes I suppose this may take a while…"

Canada let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the retreating British footsteps. _Mon Dieu _that was close.

"Gilbert!" He whispered as angrily as one can while whispering. "What are you doing in the closet!?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Hiding my sexuality?!" He hissed back before grabbing Canada's arm and tugging him in the clamped space as well. A small squeak escaped the Canadian and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth hoping that England didn't hear it. "Listen we need to talk-"

"What are you doing in my coat closet?"

"Fine! The awesome me was hiding from Eyebrows 'cause I know he'll throw a hissy fit if he sees me!"

"So if was _you_ who broke into my house!"

"How do you think I get in in the morning?"

"Matthew? Are you ok?"

Canada cussed, hating his luck. If he had known the day was gonna turn out like this he would have stayed at America's house that morning!

"Yeah! I'm sorry I'll be there in a minute!" Canada called out before tossing England's coat to Prussia. "Here, hung this up!" Canada hissed to the German before turning to leave thesmall space. Though Prussia grabbed onto his arm again. "_We_ need to talk." He repeated. "Something the awesome me really doesn't do too often. So hurry up and ditch the geezer!"

"Don't call him that!" Matthew snapped back, tugging his arm out of Gilbert's grasp. "And he needs to talk to me too! What makes _you _so special?"

"I'm more awesome!" Prussia stated as if it were obvious.

Canada simply gave him an unimpressed stare before he walked out of the closet and went to prepare tea.

"Are you ok Matthew?" England asked almost as soon as the Canadian entered the room with the hot beverages. "Oh I'm fine. Sorry that took so long, I had to…take care of something."

England raised an eyebrow at the rather suspicious answer but chose not to ask about it. Instead he thanked the Canadian for the tea and took a small sip.

…

Was that maple syrup he tasted?

"So what do you want to talk about Arthur?" Matthew asked curiously sending a small smile towards the Englishman.

"Well." England started couching into his fist to clear his throat. "It's about that German that I see you hanging around at times."

_T__hump_

England glanced around at the noise. "What was th-"

"Nothing!" Canada quickly replied. "I-It's nothing! Please continue! What about Germany?"

England turned back to the Canadian, deciding to disregard the noise he heard. "No, not Germany. His brother, what's his name… Prussia."

_THUMP_

England looked around a bit more paranoid now. "Really, what _is _that?"

"Really it's nothing! Th…The-the heaters just a-acting up! _Please_ continue!" Canada hurried along taking a nervous sip of his tea.

"…Alright." He settled himself back in his sit on the couch and looked at Canada right in the eye. "About this Prussia person. I don't want you to see him anymore." He said, getting right to the point. "He's dangerous, arrogant, self centered and he uses people for his own personally gain!"

"But…Arthur." The Canadian protested in a small voice. "We've been friends for about half a year now." He couldn't help but notice the twitch of Englands brow. "And he hadn't done anything to put me in danger! Sure he's a little…loud and…kinda selfish at times…"

…_thump_

"But…he really is a nice person once you get to know him…and…he's one of my best friends." _And maybe more,_ added the small voice in his head. There was a brief silence as Arthur simply stared at Matthew making the Canadian uncomfortable. Finally Arthur let out a small sigh and closed his eyes in thought. "I'm sorry you feel that way Matthew." He opened his eyes glared at Canada, sending a shiver down his spine. "I forbid you from seeing him."

"_What_?"

_THUMP THUMP_

"You should really get a new heater-"

"You can't forbid me from seeing someone Arthur! Don't you think that's just a bit silly?"

"Silly? Heavens no lad! This is for your own good!"

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"'My own go-?' Arthur! I'm not a colony anymore! Really I can look out for myself, eh?"

"Well you're really not showing it! Letting that ex-nation walk all over you!"

"_He's not walking over me!_ Jeez you're starting to sound like Alfred!"

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Why I- _do not_ compare _me_ too your brother!"

"Why not?! He came in here just this morning saying the exact same thing! He called me a naïve ignorant bitch too! So why don't you just _say it_ and _get it_ _over with!?"_

_THUMP THUMP THUMP THU-_

"_SHUT UP!_"

Matthew Williams now stood, his hand curled into fists and breathing heavily. He was glaring angrily at something the Englishman could only guess was beyond the wall. Arthur had to admit that he was more then a little taken back at Matthew's sudden outburst. And America…what in the bloody hell was he thinking? He of all people should know how emotional his twin was. And… really of all the people to call someone else _ignorant!_ What was he thinking?!

"Matthew-"

"I'll be right back." Matthew suddenly announced, leaving the room before the Brit could respond. He quickly made his way to the now occupied coat closet. He slammed the sliding door open, not even caring that the white haired male was now in plain sight.

"_W__ill you stop th-_MMM!_" _Though his demand was completely silenced by a pair of lips smacking themselves so hard on his own he thought it would bruise.

"That was so fucking _hot." _Prussia managed to gasp out in between kisses.

"Mm! G-Gilbe-ah!"The anger he felt towards the German melted into embarrassment when the taller male pushed their bodies together and a certain something was felt rubbing against his leg. The German led the Canadian back into the closet again and closed the sliding door behind him only one thought in his perverted mind. 'We never finished what we started this morning.'

Prussia broke the kiss and instead staring leaving a trail of feather light kisses down Canada's neck to his collarbone. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the Canadian shiver from under him.

"N-No. Gil-Gilbert stop…" He said this, but he made no move to push the German away from him. Though it was just as Gilbert was leaving his mark on the Canadian when Matthew got his wish.

"Matthew?"

Prussia cussed at the British mans voice and stopped his assault on Canada. But he still hugged him close as if at any time England would just burst in and try to take the Canadian away from him.

"Ah, fuck its Eyebrows." He whispered more to himself then to the other male. Though with them being as close as they were in that cramped space Matthew heard it.

"Gi-Gil…" Matthew whispered still flustered from before. "Is…is what you have to talk about…important?" Prussia looked down at the other male and was met with large violet eyes looking up at him expectedly.

Prussia narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh course its important! You really think I would hide in a fucking closet if it wasn't important!?" Canada continued to stare at him until another call from his father figure brought him from his thoughts. "…Ok." He said quietly before he wriggled out of Gilberts arms(much to his displeasure). He took a deep breath, as if mentally preparing himself for some kind of gruelling task. He took down Englands coat before slowly sliding open the closet so he could slip out. England turned his head to see him standing there and breathed a breath of relief.

"Ah Matthew, there you ar-"

"ARTHUR!" Canada suddenly yelled in a voice that wasn't his causing Prussia to cringe and England to jump at the volume. "What's happening? AHAHA!"

"Alfred?!" England's previous relaxed pose stiffened. "What are you doing here?! And why are you wearing your brothers clothes!?"

"Ah, Matty. It…It's a long story I don't wanna bore you old man." Canada hurried before striding over as best he could and throwing an awkward arm over Englands shoulders. "Anyways, Cana- er Matt...ie just wanted me to tell you something!" He continued, leading England towards the front door. "He says that…uh… 'something came up and he had to go' but he'll be back in a couple days!"

"Go? Where did he g-"

"But he thanks you for the visit and hopes you come back soon! K bye Iggy!"

And what that said, Canada shoved Englands coat into his arms before closing the door in his face and quickly locking it behind him. Matthew turned around and leaned against the door. He heaved a deep sigh, looking mentally drained from having to portray his polar opposite brother.

"That was the worse America impression I've ever seen."

Canada could help but allow a small sheepish smile show on his lips when he looked up at the smirking German. "But it worked." He said, choosing to ignore the Englishman cussing and banging from just outside the door.

Prussia stood just a little straighter and grinned. "With that old man gone, their be no one to interfere with my awesomene-"

"What do you want to talk about?"

There was silence when the Canadian got straight to the point, something he usually didn't do. Though today was different. Today he was on edge. Matthew was already an emotional guy and with all this shit just piling on top of the other he was surprised he had broken down yet. Prussia scratched the back of his head frowning slightly.

"I feel like my life's a frinkin' soap opera" He started, his expression turning into one of annoyance as he thought back on the day's events. "All this shit happened in one fucking day. First with your stupid brother, then Hungary coming and being a bitch and then…" He trailed off when the saw the spaced out look on the Canadians face. He signed as he reminded himself that he wasn't the only one that went though stupid shit today. Though he was the more awesome one and because of that he had to make the Canadian forgot about all that useless emotional crap and focus on what was really important. _Him._

Gilbert closed the distance between the two of then and pushed his lips against the Canadian's one most time. Canada's eyes widened slightly at the sudden kiss. This kiss…it was different from the others. It was gentle, yet passionate and Matthew found himself melting into it and kissing back. They stayed that way until they were forced to break apart for air. Matthew placed his forehead on Gilberts shoulder.

"He doesn't want me to see you anymore…" He said softly, speaking his troubles. "And Alfred didn't seem to like it either…"

"So, what are you gonna do?" Prussia asked. "Sure you can try to run away from me but you'll never get rid of me, kid. I _will_ find you and I _will_ seize your vital regions. So you have a choice." -Matthew looked up to see him at this- "You can listen to Eyebrows and your idiot of a brother and _try _to avoid me. Or you can stay with me, right here right now and make me some of your_ awesome_ pancakes."

Matthew laughed at his chooses and only allowed a second to pass before he once again brought their lips together to show his answer.

* * *

**_THE END...NOT_**

**_Like I would end it at the sappiest point. Hellz No! This is just the beginning! The pre-quel to all the shit that's REALLY about to go down! And now that I got there realtionship thing outta the way I can focus on really putting our love birds though hell! KOLKOKLKOLKOKL_**

**_...anyways, this is the end of Part One of Love Before Complications! I dunno when the next bit will be posted, seeing as I have yet to start writing it, but it will show up!_**

**_In the mean time enjoy this random extra 'meanwhile' pieces with England and France._**

**_Till next time! ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

England pounded on the door in frustration breathing heavily. He had been screaming and cussing for the last couple minutes or so and he was glad that the Canadian didn't have close neighbours or he would have really made a fool of himself. He growled at the door, like it had made a difference. Damn America. Who the hell did he think he was, throwing him out of Canada's house!? _It wasn't even his house what the hell?!_ He pounded on the door one last time before he pulled out his cell phone to call the American.

"Really _Angleterre._ Don't you know when to give up?"

England turned to see France standing at the foot of the stone steps, looking up at him with a small smirk on his face. "You cannot stop love with a few simple words."

"It's not love!" England stubbornly yelled back, pushing the call button and raising his phone to his ear.

…'_Hey! I'm not here right now~'_

_Dammit_. Straight to the bloddy voice mail. He ripped the phone from his ear and dialled Canada's number instead.

"Arthur…" France coo'd, causing the Brit to look over at him. "Really… you've done enough for the day, let us go. You know... I never finished that message...~" And then he smiled that _goddamn_… _smile. _The one that caused Englands cheeks to light up no matter where they were or what they were doing. Dammit…

"I hate you, France." Arthur said simply before he slipped his phone back into his pocket and started descending the stairs. France just chuckled at this, and held out a hand which the Englishman took. "I hate you too, England."


	5. With America Part1

**Hey guys! Kitty29 here with a new addition to **_**Love Before Complications!**_

**This is just a little break before we get back to the main story between our two lovers. This chapter follows our American anti-Hero and his trip to Japan where one of the Americaxtobedecided is explored. (Also known as the Chapter where I worked the Asian nations into the story CX) This was **_**suppose **_**to be one chapter long, but it started getting a little long and I haven't updated in a while so I thought I'd update what I got so far and hope I don't get stoned. **

**Oh right! **Important!** I know I probably should have done this earlier, but I'm looking for Beta's for my Hetalia stories. Though you have to be nice to me cause I've never had one before and I'm not too sure how the system works(even if it's simple I'll probably mess up somehow .-.) So if you're interested, tell me in a note or private message me, it's all good! ...and that's all. **

**Enjoy and review America's side story!**

**

* * *

**

Alfred F. Jones stretched his arms above his head and smiled brightly, happy he was finally off the plane. He scanned about the airport looking for his friend, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting from the familiar Asians of the country. Especially the females ones…

"Ahh~ I love flying first class." Elisa John sighed happily beside him, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder. A silly looking smile still lingered on her face from the thoughts of their rather luxurious flight. "Ah Mother Nature!" Alfred said happily, earning a few questionable glances at the interesting nickname. "Good call about those plane tickets! I feel 100% better!" Sure his twin might be mad at him but by the time he got back he would be forgiven and everything would be back to normal. He was sure of it.

"Oh anytime Freddy. Now lets' go find our little Japanese frien- ah!"

Alfred turned to his female companion with concerned eyes. Elisa was rubbing the back of her neck, her face scrunched up in pain. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Latvia's calling for me…ow!" She cussed as another sharp pang of pain went though her neck. It looked like she was really needed for something or another. She signed before picking up her luggage. "I'm so sorry Freddy." She apologized. "Hate to fly and run but I have to go. Don't even have enough time to take another plane." She visibly slumped at the thought of having to use the Golden Railway (The invisible pathway the nations used to quickly get from one country to another) instead of another pleasurable plane ride.

"No problem!" Alfred replied, completely understanding of her current predicament. "Nice seeing you Mother Nature! You should visit more often." He waved to the female who simply bowed her head in response(for her hands were full) before turning around and seemingly vanishing before his eyes.

"Jones-sama?"

A short Japanese man dressed in a smart looking tux bowed his head quite deeply when the American turned to look at him.

"Ah…hel-hello." The man was scrambling to remember his English, the hours he had spent practicing earlier completely forgotten. "um…Honda-sama cannot be here now. Something…something came up." His talking quickened when he saw disappointment flash though the foreigners eyes. "B-But I drive you to Honda-sama's house, _hai_? Um…I help with luggage?"

America smiled his trademark grin, which helped to ease the Japanese mans nerves. "Nope! I can carry my own things thanks! Now lets go before my arms fall off!" He said it jokingly but the Japanese man still asked to carry his luggage the whole way to the car parked just outside. Alfred carelessly flung his bags into the trunk(much to the Japanese mans horror. The Americans recklessness intimated him) before getting into the backseat.

It was about ten minutes after they drove away from the airport when America decided to turn his phone back on and see if anyone had called. He stared at the screen in mild shock as only one name flashed on the screen.

1 missed call: Arthur Kirkland

Wow…England _never_ called him unless he was late for a meeting or something of that sort. For a moment he panicked. Oh no…was there a meeting going on right now that he forgot about?! Oh no! What would the other nations do without him there to push things along?!

"Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up…" He chanted as his phone rang. After the third ring he was greeted with the usually grumpy voice of his father figure. "_Alfred! Why didn't you pick up the phone you twat!_"

"Arthur!" America exclaimed, careful to use human names so that the human in the car would not grow suspicious. "There isn't a Meeting today is there?!"

_"…what? No! Where did you get that id- Wait where the bloody hell are you!?"_

"Japan!" America stated happily. Now that he had gotten over the fact he hadn't missed a meeting he could focus back on his mini vacation. Oh he hasn't seen his friend in a while! There was silence and Alfred wondered if the Brit had hung up on him.

"…you still there?"

An eruption of rage burst from his phone and America made sure to hold it at arms length so that his sense of hearing could be spared. He wasn't sure what the British man was saying. Something about Canada and him being there but not there and how he needed to be a better role model or something. It wasn't until a certain name was introduced into the conversation that the American decided to reply.

"_Gilbert?! _What's that _bastard_ going around Mattie!?" He thought he had made it very clear yesterday morning when he quite literally threw the German away from his innocent misguided brother. "_He's using him that's what he's doing! Damn self centered, albino weird-"_

_ "L'Angleterre, hand me the phone." _

"_Do you mind?"_

_ "Gimme."_

There was a faint static like sound of which America figured was the phone being passed to someone else.

"_Bonjour? America?"_

"Francis?! You're involved too? GAH! Just now many of you European perverts do I have to protect Mattie from?!"

"_Oh non non non. I just want to ask you to give Prussia a chance. Surly the person that Matthew has chosen cannot be all _that_ bad, non?"_

America felt something freeze over in his chest.

_…chosen?_

"_W-what are you talking about?! Matthew hasn't _chosen_ anybody!"_

_ "Oh Artie, you need to step back and see the big picture! Mathieu has chosen Gilbert and Gilbert has chosen Mathieu! Ahhh~ I've been waiting for them to fall in love for months now."_

…_love_!?

_"D-Don't say that! It-It's just infatuation! Matthew never really went though his rebellious stage…"_

_"…You really think this is just to spite _you _don't you?"_

_"Oh w-well, of course it-"_

_Click._

America slipped his phone back into his pocket. If he wanted to listen to the two fighting he would invite them over to dinner. No, today was the day that he was supposed to relax, supposed to forget about everything that happened on his own North American continent.

"…Are…you ok Jones-sama?"

"Peachy." America responded a little more harshly then he meant to before gazing out the window. The Japanese man looked like he wanted to say something, but the American still imitated him greatly. Plus with that phone call just now(Though he couldn't understand half the words he could still grasp that someone was furious) he honestly wouldn't be surprised if the foreigner just pulled a knife and stabbed him to death right now. He visibly shivered before telling himself to stop watching so much late night anime.

So he decided to let the American alone with his thoughts, which was not a very wise idea. As the American pondered and thought about the events that had happened just 24 hours ago(he told himself he wouldn't think about it but could only stay true to that for a couple minutes) he could only draw one conclusion. A conclusion that stayed with him for the rest of the hour car ride to the Japanese nations house. And that conclusion was…

"She _tricked_ me!"

Japan watched his friend pace about the small tea room rather determinately. They had just barely gotten past the usually pleasantries of 'how are you's and 'I'm fine's before America started ranting about a person who the Japanese man was struggling to remember. Canada… the name rung a bell but he just couldn't place his face. Though it didn't seem to matter, all that Japan had to know was that the man was important to America. And that something (bad?) had happened to him.

"I don't know what kind of trickery she used to get _me _away from his damsel in dist-er, little brother but she did! ME! The frinkin' Hero! Matthew was in the clutches of that stupid ex-nation and I was powerless to do anything! Powerless! I'll tell you Kiku, she's like my kryptonite, my Joker my…my _YELLOW!"_

Kiku had no idea what he was talking about, but not wanting to seem rude, nodded at the statement. "Um- Alfred-kun?" He blushed slightly at the very informal name that America had insisted he called him. "Just…who is this 'she' you are talking about?"

America simply stared at him for a while, his foot hovering in the air in mid pace. He realized he had yet to mention his ache-rivals name. Huh.

"Mother Nature!"

Japan briefly racked his brain for a woman of that name. Though could not come up with one. Alfred's shoulders sunk slightly when his rather epic unveiling of the person failed to get the desired reaction.

"Elisa John… the psychologist?"

Kiku's head snapped up in realization and he could suddenly sympathize with the younger nation. Dr. John could be fairly…influential at times. The Japanese nation once had the honour of being the victim of her sneaky psychologist ways. "Maybe she was helping you Ameri-Alfred-kun." Though she could be a bit much sometimes, she did help in the long run.

America crossed his arms as he thought of that possibility. Really, how could tearing him away from his brother help him or Mattie in anyway? They were twins! Two halves to a whole, two sides of a coin, the dramatic duo, the yin to his yang. If anything they should_ be_ together! Really, as much as he loved the psychologist, sometimes he figured _she_ should be the one in therapy.

"Alfred-kun, would you like some tea?"

…But… his brother was old enough to take care of himself…at least until he got back, right? Right! What's the worse that could happen in the span of three days? He and Prussia move in together? PPPPFFFTT.

He was sure that if Mattie were here he would tell him to enjoy his vacation with Kiku and so he was gonna do just that. Starting with some of that weird bitter herb drink that those Asians(and Arthur) enjoyed so much!

"Sure!" America replied with gusto, his overly loud self returning full force. "Then we can go find one of those school girl panty vending machines! I have to get a gift for Arthur, HA!"

"Alfred-kun! Do not tell me you came here just for vending mach-"

"No! I came to see you Kiku! It's been a while after all! Anyways!" He ran back to the front of the Japanese mans home where most of his bags lay. The man that had driven him there watched in amazement as America threw several heavy briefcases over his shoulder like they were paper. "I'll just put these away and then we can start our awesome weekend!"

"Oh wait Alfred-kun!" Japan jogged after the American wondering where he gathered all his access energy. "Please, let me car-"

"TOO LATE!" America yelled before racing up the stairs while laughing heroically. The Japanese driver quietly excused himself and left, saying something about getting more sleep. Japan signed before following after his guest though at a slower pace. Though he was glad that his friend had his vigour back, he was still acting rather strangely. True America was rather loud and more hyperactive then the Japanese male, but not to this level.

As Japan helped him unpack his things he constantly considered bringing up his strange behaviour but decided that it would be rude of him. He would just have to make sure to be a good host and get America to enjoy his weekend stay, he was sure that when the American was ready he would tell him what was really bugging him.

---

"So Prussia-kun is dating someone?"

Hong Kong nodded in confirmation looking to see the reactions of the other Asian nations. America had fallen sleep shortly after they had finished unpacking, exhausted from both jetlag and what Japan guessed to be emotional distress. Shortly after America had fallen asleep his brothers and sister appeared at the door. He wasn't sure why exactly, but it guessed it had something to do with Germany's older brother.

"Good for him, da~ze!" Korea cheered. "By the way, did you know that dating originated in Kor-"

"So?" China quickly cut off Korea before he could get on his nerves. "What does it matter, aru? Let him date who he wants."

Taiwan simply chose to remain quiet and sip on the tea that Japan had prepared for everyone. She too didn't think the news was that impressive or important but Hong Kong seemed to have something in mind. So she decided to hear him out before adding her two cents.

Hong Kong quickly looked between his siblings before he continued with the rest of the news. "…it's with Canada."

Someone who didn't know Hong Kong well wouldn't have been able to see the faint twitch of his brow that his siblings noticed. When Hong Kong was under British rule, he actually got kind of close to the rest of the British colonies which included Canada and America. He really considered them his second family and when Hong Kong considered someone family he was fairly protective of them. So the thought of an ex-blood crazed nation dating a member of his step-family did not sit well with him at all.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them, which was shortly broken by Taiwan. "…who?"

"America-kun's brother." Japan replied finally putting the puzzle together. So _that's_ why America was so upset…

"_What?!_ Why?!" China slammed his fist on the table, causing both Japan and Taiwan to jump. They didn't know that Canada was cared about so deeply in their family… "Of all the people- why the zombie, aru!?"

Hong Kong nodded in agreement his face as unreadable as always. "…I don't like it."

"Are you sure that Canada's ok?" Taiwan asked, her worrying nature shining though. "Prussia's not…forcing him or something is he?"

"I'm gonna call him, aru." China pulled his cell phone out from his sleeve.

"…does…does this mean…" Everyone stopped and turned to Korea who was being uncharacteristically quiet in the backround. His brows were knitted together in deep thought and his intertwined fingers shadowed the bottom half of his face. Japan felt a small ting of pity in his chest. He…he didn't know that his brother liked Canada in _that_ way. Sure he knew Korea had taken a liking to him but he never questioned how far that liking had gone. China placed a comforting hand on Korea's shoulder.

"…does this mean that Canada's breasts belong to someone else?"

Everyone stared at Korea. India, who just happened to be walking through Japan's house at the time, smacked Korea upside the head before leaving. "Ow! What was that fo-Ow!" He rubbed the spot where both India and China had hit him.

"Idiot, aru! This is no time for that!" China returned his attention back to the phone his expression one of annoyance.

_'Hello, you've reached Matthew Williams, eh.'_

"Voicemail, aru!"

"Y…you don't think Prussia cut the line do you!?" Taiwan worried on the verge of hyperventilating. Even when she could only vaguely remember Canada from the World Meetings, her heart still went out to him and his troubles. "P…Prussia-kun wouldn't do that…"

Japan probably knew the German more then anyone in the room. Though he didn't talk to him much, he did observe his interactions with Germany quite a lot. He was a loud and spontaneous person, and though Japan said that Prussia wouldn't do something like cut someone's phone line, he wasn't really 100% sure.

"Canada can take care of himself da~ze!" Korea chipped, pumping his fist in the air. "He's learned all his self defence from me!"

Taiwan looked even closer to hyperventilating.

"I'm not worried about Canada."

Everyone turned towards Hong Kong's monotone voice. He was the only one who seemed unaffected by the chaos happening around him. Taiwan seemed to relax a bit at her brother's trust in the Canadian but looked rather confused. "Then…who are you worried about…?"

Hong Kong titled his head to roll his eyes upward and something clicked in Japans head. "America-kun." Japan answered and his siblings looked at him in confusion.

"America?" China asked, making a face as he unsuccessfully tried to string the pieces together. "He doesn't have anything to do with it, aru."

"He loves Canada." Hong Kong stated simply looking down at his hands. He would never admit it, but he was a little jealous of the intimate bond the North American twins shared.

"So he's in _love_ with Canada or he just loves him as a brother?" Taiwan asked, subconsciously trying to decide which one she should worry about more.

"Brother." Hong Kong answered, though he himself wasn't too sure.

"So what do you want us to do, aru?" China asked, more passive now that a nation he didn't really care for was involved. Hong Kong lowered his head more, not sure of the answer himself. He wanted to help both of the twins somehow, but he didn't really know how. That was why he brought his family together in the first place.

"Isn't it obvious?" Korea stated, a large grin breaking out across his face. "We need to throw America a party!"

Taiwan blinked. "A…party?"

"YEP!" Korea eagerly answered. "A party that will make him forget about all his troubles, da~ze! And then…well…" Sly eyes locked onto Japan who suddenly felt extremely nervous. Anything that usually had the words 'Korea' and 'idea' in the same sentence didn't end well.

"Whoa, when did the whole family get here?"

The Asians all turned to see a sleepy eyed America leaning against the entranceway of the room. His clothes were slightly wrinkled from sleep and his glasses had yet to be placed back on his nose. The bright blue hue of his eyes shone brighter though his sleep gazed stare. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, looking like he had just wakened up moments before. "Sorry Kiku, fell asleep."

Japan tried to ignore the sly smiles on some of his families' faces when they heard America use his human name so informally. He stood to address his guest. "It's fine America-kun-"

"Enough with the formalities, man." He stared stubbornly at Japan, the intensity of his eyes causing the smaller nation to blush. "My name's Alfred. Not 'America-kun' or 'Jones-sama', Alfred. Go on, say it."

Japan blush deepened when he couldn't met Alfred's glare. "O-Ok Alfred-ku-"

"Ah." America interrupted, causing his host to look up in confusion. "Drop the 'kun'. I think we're past that, don't you?"

The amused stares and giggles that were admitting from the other Asians only made Japans blush deepen. He tried to send a pleading look over to the American, silently asking the other to wait until his family had left. Though with his drowsiness coupling with his usual talent of not being able to read the atmosphere the message flew right over his head. Japan signed, "OK Al…Alfred."

Japan didn't hear that laugh from Korea. Really, he didn't.

Alfred's face broke out into his usual heroic smile. "See! It's not so hard, now what were you guys talking about?" He looked between the other persons of the room, a large smile still on his face.

"Nooooottthhhhiinnnggg~" Korea sang with a smile, looping his arm around China's, much to his displeasure. "We were just going anyways. We have planning to do!" The other nations rose to their feet at that, figuring now to be the best time to seek their leave. They each bowed to Japan, Korea adding a wink at the end of his, before exiting the Japanese mans home.

After they left, America looked at his host with curious eyes. "Planning? Planning for what?"

Japan heaved a deep sigh, suddenly feeling much older. "It's…Its better if you don't know, Alfred."

Alfred cocked his head to the side in a questioning matter but didn't push the issue.

* * *

**Kryptonite = Superman's weakness**

**The Joker = Batman's archenemy**

**Yellow = The Green Lanterns weakness (I couldn't help but put that in there, his weakness is frinkin' yellow! xD)**

I forgot to do this last time so thank you, **nejiXtenten4everz**(I feel so loved, thank you!), **foxyaoi123, Ichii-star, LightBender, Panda3035, shinigamikarasu**(glad I made the list!), **dark-Yuuki-sama** (…so can Mattie), **XPyromaniacxDestinyX** (Please…don't let me stop you from hating on America xD), **Kezi-chan**(is so not planning on reading it when it's posted), **Anon, barefoot11**(so hasn't been staying up late reading all your stories), **Jay EL 24.8, BloodNinja555**(sounds like a fun one indeed!), **Hakudoshi-chan**(Cause I don't like you, lolz), **NeoFio**(I'm so not obsessed with that song now k thx), and **Canitaly** for the reviews! (Hope I didn't miss anyone)

Special thanks to **CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS **for being my personal spell checker since the start. Thanks for correcting my crappy grammar! =D

(Thanks for the OC love, it made me smile C=)


	6. With America Part2

**Kitty29 here with chapter two of the American side plot, though this chapter doesn't have much America in it. I so didn't do Engliash homework to write this so you better love this! (It's always English I don't do to write. I don't write so I can write, huh.)  
**

**This was only supposed to be two chapters long now buuuuuut I had **_**way **_**too much fun writing Korea. But I really don't want to linger from the main plot of Canada/ Prussia for too long so the next chapter will be the last of the American side plots, honest.**

**Anyway, wow! 50 reviews! Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, fav'd and reviewed this story! I never though that a story started at 3 in the morning would get so popular! =D**

**So thanks again everyone and please keep the reviews coming! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Over the next two days the Japanese man could count on one hand the amount of hours he spent at his own home. Though America had been to Japan before he treated everything like it was something new and was awed by the strangest things. Because of this they spent many late nights simply exploring around the country before becoming tired and renting a room at the nearest hotel(Japan made a mental note not to tell his family he went to a hotel with the American. They would get the wrong idea). Japan didn't practically mind. He enjoyed the time he spent with his American friend. Also, he did have a lot of fun when the two of them pretty much fangirl(boy)ed about Anime Town for nearly half a day. He had to admit he hadn't felt so pleasantly silly since he himself took a vacation to Italy.

Today was, however the last day of their weekend together. Japan shuffled a yawn as he pulled a simple long sleeve over himself. Though he did like the outings with his friend, he could now unfortunately count the hours he slept on one hand. It also didn't help that Japan was a fairly early raiser, and was usually awake hours before the American.

Japan signed as he glanced at his watch. It would be at least three hours before the other would even consider waking up. He began to think of things to do to pass the time. Perhaps he could crack open his laptop and look for some more Japanese hotspots. Alfred seemed to enjoy the more touristy areas and Japan wanted to be a good host.

What Japan didn't know was that after he answered his cell phone he wouldn't have to worry about ways to pass the next three hours. He answered as quickly as he could, not wanting the noise to wake up the other male.

"Moshi Moshi?" Japan whispered, fully closing the door to the bathroom to block out his voice.

"_Good morning!" _Korea's voice was cheery desperate it being morning, Japan noticed with a start. Usually his brother wasn't a morning person. _"How's your date going!?"_

"It's not a date!" Japan protested, reminding himself to keep his voice low.

"_Sure~ Whatever you say…" _Japan sighed at the Koreans answer. _"Anyways to more important matters, I need you to come to my house, without America, ASAP!"_

"S-Sorry? Why?"

"_For the party, duh! You didn't forget did you?"_

Honestly, he did.

"_No matter. Come come, I'll explain when you get here!"_

"I-Im Yoo-"

Dial tone.

Japan stood there in stunned silence for a bit before signing and putting his phone away. Unfortunately, he knew Korea and he knew that if he didn't go now, he would somehow find him and drag him there anyways. So, trying to ignore the sudden heaviness of his limbs, he exited the bathroom and sneak out of the hotel room.

---

Japan knew that driving would take too long to get all the way to the Koreans house(which, as one would guess, was located in South Korea) so he took the less pleasurable route via Golden Railway. After a bit of walking, Japan found himself in front of the others house. He paused to catch his breath (for using the Golden Railway took a lot out of a nation) before inspecting the home. It looked the same as it usually did, until he noticed the small white balloon that was at front of the Koreans door, slowly bobbing up and down. Japan watched it for a bit, its attempts to escape from the rock that kept it on the ground fairly hypostasizing. That was until a door slamming open brought him from his thoughts.

"KIKU!" Korea yelled happily, pulling him into a hug. Japan blushed madly, still not used to such spontaneous displays of affection. Even from his family. Korea broke the hug almost as soon as he gave it instead grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into the house. "Come, come! You have to see it now to get the full effect for tonight, da~ze!"

So Kiku had no choice but to follow the excited man into the house. He was led though different rooms and hallways, which were very normal looking, and finally let him go when they reached the living area. For a moment after the Korean had released him he wondered if he was in the wrong house.

The living area of the home was almost void of all furniture save for a lonely couch near the back of the room and a long table up against the side of the room. Some multicolored balloons hung from the ceiling and speakers were littered about the room, obviously still being set up due to the fact that Tibet and Mongolia were fussing over wires near the back.

…

Wait, huh?

"Tibet-san, Mongolia-kun." Japan looked about the room and noticed the other members of his rather large family. "Thailand-kun, Vietnam-chan, what are you all doing here?"

The addressed nations looked up at the newcomer with a smile. "Hong Kong asked us to come." Mongolia stated bluntly before he focused back on his work. "We heard about Canada and Prussia." Vietnam said, stretching the back of her neck and looking elsewhere. "…How's America?"

"Ah…he's-"

"No small talk, slaves!" Korea meant it in good jest though that didn't stop Mongolia from glaring at the other while Tibet tried to calm him down. "Kasem! You're supposed to help Meimei with the cooking!"

"Oh right! Sorry 'bout that." Thailand bowed his head towards Japan with a smile. "I'll see you later. Good luck ~ana!" And with that the Thai man disappeared behind a wall, leaving the Japanese man confused. Good luck? Good luck with what?

But Japan didn't have time to dwell on it, for Korea quickly dragged him into another room where many different papers were spread out on top of a desk. Korea forced him into the seat behind the desk and talked excitably about his plans as he pointed to different articles. "…It's gonna be simple yet extravagant! America'll love it! The speakers will run all though the house like so…"-he paused to find the right paper before continuing, oblivious to how uncomfortable his hovering over the Japanese man was making him- "so that when people sneak off to, you know da~ze, they won't be heard!"

Japan blushed and tried to tell himself he had no idea with the other was talking about.

"Plus I got some music from America's charts! Not bad, but it doesn't come close to _Girl's Generation! _He should have asked me to help, I _did _invent music. Ah! I invited some other people too but it shouldn't get _too_ crowd-"

"Others?" Japan inquired, jumping at the chance to get the Korean to stop talking. Korea paused for a second before realization dawned on him. "Ah! Guest list! You need to see the guest list! _SUHDA_!" Japan jumped at the sudden volume increase (wasn't he loud enough already!?) as the familiar face of India poked into the room. "Sudha! Guest list!"

India shrugged; slightly annoyed that she was called for a simple piece of paper. "Kaoru's setting off firecrackers around it; it's probably burned to a crisp by now." A smile crept on her face when she saw Korea's reaction was to jump in alarm before dashing out the room. Though he skid to a halt and turned back to Japan. "I'll be right back da~ze!" He quickly shouted before running down the hall.

"Slow down!"

_Thud_

"Ah! Aniki! It hurts!"

"You should have watched for the wire, aru!"

Japan released a heavy sign his limbs feeling even heavier since he had arrived. Really, sometimes he felt like the only –sane- one within his family. He leaned back into the office chair (which was pretty comfortable by the way) before slipping into his own thoughts. To be perfectly honest he was surprised that Korea had actually gone though with his plan and even more surprised with the amount of people that have shown up to help. He couldn't tell if America was really just that likened among his family or if Korea's influence was just that great.

Japan closed his eyes, the various noises his siblings making slowly causing an ache to form in his head. Ah… he had only been awake for an hour he wasn't ready for chaos just yet. Hands gently massaged his head, trying to sooth the ache away. Which, surprising was working slightly. He relaxed further into the chair, his small victory over his per-mature headache leaving him a bit happier.

Though the more he had thought about it, the stranger it seemed to become. Even China, who was usually against Koreas ideas, was lending a hand in bringing this one into fruition…

"It is strange…"

And he knew that some of the other nations didn't have the most positive views of the American as well, so why help?

"…maybe I'm over thinking things…?"

Even India, who wasn't really consisted a _true_ part of the 'family' had shown up. But then again, she was the type to just do what she pleased and Japan didn't really know her well enough to form opinions based on her behaviour.

"…I wonder…will he look up…?"

…the hands that were massaging his head were not his own. Japan eyes slowly slid open and he looked up to meet with a pair of green orbs half hidden behind their owner's eyelids. The man retreated his hands when he was noticed and his lips curled up into a lazy half smile. "_Konnichiwa__, _Kiku-chan." Japan turned a light pink at the cute name but returned the smile with a small one of his own. "_Konnichiwa, _Heracles-kun."

Greece rested his chin on the back of the office chair, his arms a makeshift pillow. "It's good to see you again…I hadn't seen you in a while." Japan nodded, thinking about just how long the two of them haven't seen each other outside of World Meetings. Too long.

"Got it!" Korea yelled, sliding into the room with a blackened piece of paper. He paused at the sight of the Mediterranean nation and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Greece! You're supposed to be outside helping Hong Kong!"

Greece looked up at the Korean, amusement in his eyes. "…did you show him the robot?" Japan stared up at Greece incredulously. Now this was just getting silly, a robot? Though Koreas eyes lit up(oh no…) as he run around the desk and opened up the drawers. The guest list lying forgotten amongst the other papers.

"It was gonna be a giant robot at first, since America's always talking about them at the meetings da~ze!" He dug around the drawer for a bit. Though after not finding what he was looking for slammed it shut before opening another one. "But I didn't have enough time to make a giant one for time did not originate in Korea. But-ah!" Korea stopped in his mini rant to pull out a…something. Before Japan had a chance to see just what the object was it was forced into his hands.

"I need you to give that to America as soon as you get back!" He was so excited he was basically jumping with joy staring at Japan as he eagerly awaited his praise. Japan looked down at his lap, where the object was cupped between his hands. There was a pause as he glanced from his hands to the ecstatic look on the Koreans face. As he noticed the smile on Yong Soo's face widen as the seconds ticked by he gulped before asking himself.

_Did he really want to know?_

"Go on." Greece encouraged, lightly tapping the back on the chair with his knee to urge the other. "Korea put a lot of time into this…you shouldn't let it go to waste…" Appreciation sparkled in Yong Soo eyes as he straighten up and flung his arms around the Greek. Heracles eyes widened at the sudden contact and he was forced to release his hold on the chair, lest he accidentally tip it over. "Aww~! Thanks for the compliment!" Yong Soo rubbed his head against the other chest as he tightened the hug. Heracles sputtered, he wasn't aware just how strong the other was before now, before gently patting his back in a (comforting?) motion. "Mmm… Greece has nice breasts!"

_Oh no…_

Too distract himself from the rather awkward scene just behind him Japan finally opened his hands to reveal that object that Korea was so proud of. He blinked as he brought the small object closer to his face. It looked like a head off of a Gundam figurine though on a slightly larger scale. It was painted mostly red with his eyes a pale blue. He had to admit it was pretty well made but… where was the rest of it? There was a small hole at the bottom that showed it connected to something else. Japan then turned it over and noticed a small latch. He was just about to open it when he suddenly felt his chair spun around. He gasped at the sudden movement and he clutched onto the armrests to steady himself.

Yong Soo's smile is what greeted him when his chair stopped moving. "So what do you think?" Japan stared, waiting for his heart to calm itself before he asked "It's um…very well made." Korea's smile widened and in his excitement he shook the chair, much to Japan's displeasure. "Great! If Kiku thinks it's great then surly America will love it too!" He removed himself from the chair(Japan signed in relief) before taking a victory lap around the office.

Japan and Greece watched him dance for a while before they turned to each other. "Just why…is Korea-kun so happy about this?" Japan asked more to himself then the other, closely inspecting the head again. "It's incomplete…"

Greece couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. "I can't tell you…but America will like it…" Japan looked up at Greece questionably. So even _he_ was in on it?

"Anyway, Kiku~!" Korea finished with his mini victory and stood near the door. "You need to get back soon da~ze!" Japan, with slight confusion, checked his watch and was surprised that the whole ordeal had taken over two hours. He stood feeling a little bad that he had not watched the time too make sure that Alfred would not wake to an empty hotel room.

Greece nodded at the flushed nation. "Yes, I need to get back too…I'll see you tonight Kiku-chan…good luck." And with that the Greek bowed to Japan before exiting the room and heading back to his assigned post. Korea nodded to him as he walked past and gave a small thumbs up before saying something that the Japanese nation couldn't catch. Greece looked back at Japan one last time, a flash of amusement in his eyes, before he disappeared. Japan blinked again wondering why people were wishing him luck though, like before, was pulled away by Korea before he could dwell on it too much.

"Don't worry da~ze! After this party America wouldn't even _remember _who Canada is anymore!" He turned to give Japan a reassuring grin before focusing on where he was walking again. "…though it made not be too hard, Matt's kinda invisible anyway." He barked out a laugh, which sounded very strange coming from the usually cheerful mans mouth. Japan narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Korea's sudden mood change raising a few questions in his mind. Was this all really _just_ for America's sake…?

Korea opened the front door with his free hand and gentle pushed the other Asian nation outside. "Ok, da~ze! You have to give that robot to America as soon as you see him!" Japan looked from the robot head to his brother, confusion on his face. "Sorry Japan! I can't tell you the plan no matter how much you beg!" He wasn't begging. "So go on, go go! Before America wakes up all alone the hotel without his host! Oh! And remember your passports!" Korea then winked at the nation before closing the door.

Japan blinked at the door before he turned away. He looked at the robot head once again before sighing. Though he had had bad experiences in the past due to Koreas 'plans' he couldn't remember the last time the man looked so happy. He sighed yet again before succumbing and gently placing the head in his pocket. If even Greece had agreed with the plan then he didn't have much to fear. He nodded, making his decision as he entered the Golden Railway to return to Japan.

Meanwhile, Korea watched Japan though the peek hole until he disappeared. A large grin slid now his face as he pushed himself away from the door and turned to face the rest of the house. The plan had begun. He cupped his hands around his mouth to make his loud voice even louder.

"ASIA, ASSEMBLE!" He stood proudly as the other Asians(and Greece) slowly made their way to the front of the house. "Don't tell me we're really going though what this, aru." China groaned as he recalled just what he was being forced to do next. Though a quick glare from both Hong Kong and Korea answered his question. "Ok everyone! Time to get serious!" He said it so happily that no one took him seriously but that didn't matter. "Get to your places, da~ze! The fun is about to began!"

* * *

**...Next Chapter -isshot-**

**Moshi Moshi - How they answer the phone in Japan. Try it one day, it's good fun!**

**Kasem - random name for Thailand. I dunno if he has an 'official' human name or anything nor do I really know exactly how Thai names work (like if the first name cames before the last name or like they have five names or something I dunno...) so it was really just a guess I guess (if you want to yell at me about Thai names please do. Wiki did nothing to help me)**

**Girl's Generation - A popular Korean girl band whose song 'Gee' is so. Fucking. Catchy. Curse you Korean girl bands! Curse you!**

Thank you **foxyaoi123, CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS**(Everyone needs a break from Prussias awesomeness once in a while. Don't want you being overwhelmed now), **bombayxprodigy, Syous99, barefoot11**(I read them. I read them HARD), **Tootsieroll90**(your compliment made me uncomfortable, lolz. I need a life xD), **Miss Macabre Grey**(Nope! Yellow! I looked it up(proud)), **Hakudoshi-chan**(NO. There was no America/Japan it's your imagination), **Rydia teh Draggin**(Oh my thank you), **HappeDaez**(Thanks for the review spam, made my day), and **LightBender **for the reviews!


	7. With America Part3

**Hey guys kitty29 here with the last chapter in the American side line yaay  
I'm so sorry for the long wait (like a year derpderp) I just lost the inspiration to write this and whatever I did get inspiration it was always for later chapters (that I wrote then lost so I have to rewrite them OTL)**

**Anyways I think I just spent like 8 hours writing like more then half of this story just so I could get it done and it's now 5 in the morning MMMM Yeah!  
**

**Enjoy and review!  


* * *

**Canada watched his boyfriend as he looked around the kitchen warily, looking strangely cautious. He titled his head cutely at the odd behaviour. "Gil, is something wrong?"

Prussia turned back to the Canadian, his body stiff like he was expecting someone to attack him from behind. "I don't know." He answered honestly. "But for some reason I feel like I'm being left out of something…"

Matthew sighed. "Welcome to my life." He deadpanned before returning to his morning paper.

(Meanwhile, back in Japan)

Japan had managed to slip back into the hotel room just as America was arising from sleep.

"Mornin'" America grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Japan bowed towards the American nation holding back a small laugh at the American's morning stubble. Though he was sure Alfred could pull off facial hair, with just the few odd hairs on his chin and upper lip he looked a little ridiculous. "Good morning Alfred-ku- Alfred."

America smiled sleepily at the other before picking up his glasses and slipping them on his nose. He blinked a couple times at the suddenly clarity, noticing that something was a bit off…

"Hey Kiku, did you go somewhere?"

Japan winched at the sharp deduction. "_H-hai._ But how did…"

America pointed to the shoes that the Japanese man still had on with a smirk. Japan blushed a light pink before quickly removing his shoes and walking further into the hotel room.

"So you did go somewhere!" America sat up and smiled at the other. "Did you go out and get me five different kinds of drinks, not knowing which one I like in the morning?"

Oh great, Kiku didn't even get his visitor breakfast! Just how bad of a host was he? "I-I'm so sorry, I-"

"I'm just kidding Kik- hey, what's that?" The American noticed the small robot head that the Japanese man had left to go receive. Japan looked down at it as well. He didn't notice that in his nervous state, he had began to absentmindedly fumble with the small object.

"Ah well…" Japan placed it in the others hands. "It is a gift from Yong So-er…Korea."

America took the object rather excitedly and began to examine the head from different angles. "Wow, this is so cool!" His eyes sparkled as he marvelled over the fine craftsmanship of the small robot head. It seemed like he didn't care that it was just a head and not a full robot…

"Oh, hey, what's this?" America quickly flipped open the small latch at the back of the head and blinked when he saw there was something inside. Japan leaned over curiously as his friend pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. He uncurled it quickly and frowned at its contents.

"I can't read it." America stated a little disappointingly, turning it this way and that hoping that the characters would somehow turn to English.

"May I see it?" Japan asked politely, and the other quickly complied before he decided to get out of bed to get changed. Japan sat down on the bed as the other left it and looked down at the note. He was surprised when he discovered it was messily written in Japanese and not Korean.  
_  
I'll make the first one easy cause I'm that nice!_  
_Start at home._ –_Y.S_

Japan blinked at the note, a little confused. Just why did the Korean want them to go back to his home? How did he even know they weren't at his home right no-

Japan's eyes widened as he thought back to the conversation he had shared with his younger brother just minutes before.

"_Ok, da~ze! You have to give that robot to America as soon as you see him!" Japan looked from the robot head to his brother, confusion on his face. "Sorry Japan! I can't tell you the plan no matter how much you beg!" He wasn't begging. "So go on, go go! Before America wakes up all alone in the hotel without his host! Oh! And remember your passports!" Korea then winked at the nation before closing the door._

Just how did Korea know that he and America were in a hotel? He didn't recall telling anyone about that! He felt a little silly as he looked around the room warily, as if expecting Korea to jump out at him from nowhere. Just what was his brother planning? And why did it involve knowing where he was?

Just then America emerged from the bathroom, cleanly shaven and shorting a baggy 'I'm big in Japan' t-shirt—which he had worn everyday since he had been in Japan—with his infamous bomber jacket and some simple light blue jeans. "Any luck?" he asked as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed before flopping down and looking up at his friend.

"_Hai,"_ Japan answered a little uncertainly, it was bothering him that he didn't know of Korea's intent. "I think he wants us to go back to my home."

America made a face as he reached up and took the paper from Japan, unknowingly holding it upside down. "What exactly does it say?"

Japan told him. America continued to stare at the paper as if willing it with his mind to transmogrify into a hamburger. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small robot head. After a few moments of hearing the gears in the American's mind slowly turn he suddenly leaped to his feet, causing the older male to jump.

"_EUREKA!" _The blond yelled with vigour, vaguely reminding the Japanese man of a certain fictional prosecutor. "It's a treasure hunt!"

Japan blinked. "Tre-treasure hunt?"

"Yeah! Don't you see Japan! We _have_ to go back to your house! It's the starting point to everything!" he ran over to their bags and began to throw all their stuff back inside, not caring about what went where. "We have to hurry Kiku! This could be one of those timed events!"-Japan turned a light pink when he saw America throw his underwear into the wrong bag-"Where if we don't get there quick enough the Riddler will blow up the city!"

"…What?"

"What?"

Japan shook his head. "I'm sorry Alfred-ku- Alfred, but did you really believe we should follow what the paper says?"

America paused and looked at Japan confused. "Huh? Why not? Korea's your brother isn't he? Why wouldn't we trust it?"

"W-Well, Korea-kun is not the most…"- Japan also paused, trying to gather his thoughts and describe it in a way that would not offend his hyperactive sibling- "…_pure_ of people."

"Oh well, neither am I," America countered, easily swinging the overly stuffed bags over his shoulder. "That doesn't mean we can't at least have a good time in sin, right?"

Japan opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by America grabbing onto his wrist and tugging him out the hotel door.

"C'mon, Kiku! Sometimes you just have to go with the flow!"

"Wait! Please wait! W-We need to check out!"

America gave Japan enough time to check out, surprisingly. With the way he was practically hopping in place, Japan wouldn't have been surprised if America just grabbed him and threw him out the front doors. As soon as they were finished they were greeted by Japans driver, who was still slightly intimated by the American, who asked if he could take their bags.

"No time for that, driver!" America said happily, throwing in their bags and slamming the trunk closed with more force than necessary. "We need to get back to Kiku's house, _NOW_!"

The driver timidly looked over at his superior for guidance and was horrified when Japan simply nodded as if to say, 'just do whatever he asks of you'. And so, loyal to both his country and his job, the driver gulped before turning to the American and nodding. "_H-Hai, _pl-please go in car. We leave quick."

America quickly complied and, after a pleading look towards the Asian nation to go faster that was denied, the driver took them back to Japan's house. The blond nation eagerly leaped out of the car as soon as the car had stopped, if not sooner, and dragged a less excited Japan with him.

"Ah, Honda-sama." The maid bowed deeply as her employer entered the house. Japan bowed back, America releasing him when he remembered it was the polite to take off ones shoes before entering Japanese houses.

"A package came for you while you were away." She handed her boss the envelope which the male accepted. "Please excuse me." The maid gave a final bow before leaving the two males alone.

America was ecstatic "See? _See! _Didn't I tell you that something was going on! It's the start of an adventure, Kiku! _Adventure!" _He then began to excitedly hop in his spot, chanting 'open it, open it' to the less excited male.

Japan sighed, wondering how he had become friends with someone so excitable as he opened up the the envelope which had two pieces of paper inside. One was another letter, messily written, but surprising accurate and what looked like a map. Japan read the letter:

_Thought America would need a fun filled day before tonight! You can thank me later!  
-Y.S_

Japan read the letter again though it did nothing to ease his confusion.

"Hey Kiku, look at this."

America pointed to a spot on the map Japan was holding. It was an up close map of Tokyo with a particular spot circled with with red marker.

"That's the Tokyo National Museum..." Japan recognized having pointed it out to many tourists over the years. America's grin was so large that Japan momentary wondered if it hurt.

"Kiku." He said with happiness dripping with every symbolical, and Japan couldn't help but find a smile on his face as well. "We have our next destination."

He suddenly grabbed onto Japan shoulder and pulled the smaller nation into his chest. He looked out dramatically and pointed outward at nothing.

"KIKU!" He announced. "THE GODS HAVE BESTOWED AN EPIC ADVENTURE ON US! AND AS AMERIC—NATIONS IT IS OUR DUTY TO COMPLETE IT SUCCESSFULLY!"

He then fell silent and stared out into where he was pointing, posing. Japan too confused to even feel embarrassed about being so close to the American. After America decided that the pose was long enough he released Japan. "Kay, let's go."

"H-Hold on a moment." Japan bowed before he ran upstairs. He made sure to quickly grab what he needed and ran back downstairs to the awaiting American. "Okay."

And so they went. America bouncing excitedly in the backseat humming random epic music as the driver tried to ignore the American and focus on the road. The driver barely announced that they had arrived before America threw open the car door and partially carried the Asian nation out with him.

"C'mon Kiku! We got some discovering to be had!"

Kiku just sighed and allowed himself to be pulled into the museum, bumping into the American when he abruptly stopped.

"A-Alfred is there someth..." He stopped when he looked right where America was looking and saw...someone dressed up as Shinatty-chan.

All three of them stopped and stared at each other Japan and America both wondering about why the other was there in the first place. Finally after what was more then a pregnant pause, America raised up his hand and pointed to the costumed person. "You're suspicious," He said. For some reason, that seemed to have been the correct words.

The Shinatty-chan stumbled backwards and placed a hand on it's heavily clothed chest. "Oh no! You have spotted though my secret identity!" It recited like it was reading right from a script. "Having been caught I have no reason to keep any secrets from you noble heroes! The map to the next location is deep inside, retrieve it and you will be rewarded."

America grinned. "Ha! No ones gets past the great Alfred F. Jones! C'mon Kiku!" And with that he dashed into the museum, ignoring the guards that told him to slow down. Japan signed before he made to follow.

"Have fun, aru."

_Freeze._

Japan looked back at Shinatty-chan with a raised eyebrow. "...Yao-san?"

Shinatty-chan paused before raising up his hands and removing the head from it's costume. China shook his head a bit and sighed. "Ahh, it's nice to be out of that thing. Hello Kiku, aru."

Japan simply stared at him for a bit before he crossed his arms with a sigh. "Korea?"

That was all that needed to be said. China sighed again and nodded. "Korea."

"I know he said that this is for America-kun but this is Yong Soo." The unvoiced question behind the words was loud and clear and China could do nothing but offer the Japanese nation a sheepish shrug.

"Sorry, aru. Nothing can be said until tonight. Just go along with it." He sighed once more, this one sounding much more like one coming from an old man, before he placed the head back on. "It's distancing America from Canada isn't it?"

Japan raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to question further but it was at that moment that America decided to rush back.

"I got it! I got it!" He called, waving the piece of paper in front of the Shinatty-chan's face. "So what do I win?"

"Good job young warrior," Shinatty-chan recited. "Your prize is the next piece of the puzzle." He reached into his pocket and handed America the prize. "Collect them all so that you can complete your mission, ar—" He coughed to hide the almost slip of his prized character trait and he walked past the two nations and rounded a corner, disappearing from view. But America didn't care.

"Awesommeee!" America chanted as he admired his newly acquired prize. It looked like another part to the robot head they already had. The neck and shoulders part of it anyway. To see if his theory was true, America dug the head out of his pocket and and placed it on top. Perfect fit. "Sweet." He said before he turned to Japan with a large smile. "Hey Kiku, you know where this is?" He handed him the map he had found and Japan only needed to glance to get it's location. Another tourist attraction.

"_Hai." _he said nodding. America smile widened and they made their way back to the car, Japan in silent thought. Clearly this family went though a lot a trouble just just what seemed like a distraction. It was fairly strange. He knew that some of his family seemed to have a special kind of attachment to Canada but America? He really wondered why his family...no...why _Korea _would go though all this trouble for him. He sighed deeply when he again felt a headache begin to form in his skull.

"You okay, Kiku?"

Japan looked over at his concerned friend and nodded. "_Hai_...just a bit tired."

America actually looked a bit guilty at that. "Oh, sorry. I guess we should probably grab breakfast shouldn't we?"

Japan agreed with another nod and they enter the vehicle. Whatever Korea was planning, he supposed he would go follow it for now. Even China was going along with it, and he knew how stubborn China was when it came to anything Korea did. There must be a deeper meaning to all this.

/ / / \ \ \

One fast food filed breakfast later, the two continued on their quest. The maps took them all around Japan. So much so that they had to ditch the driver and begin using the golden railroad. Though tiring, it certainly got them around much quicker.

Whenever they would reach their detestation they were always greeted by another Asian nation, always in disguise so that people who didn't know them every well would not be able to identify them. Each time they would recite something that sounded like it came out of some kind of cheesy kungfu movie before sending them on a wild goose chase to find a map that they had planted at whatever tourist attraction they were at. Then they would gather a robot piece. They had collected a total of 8 other pieces before they were brought to their last location in Japan.

"The airport?" America questioned as he looked up at said building from the map. Japan glanced at the map as well, making sure they were at the right place. He was hoping that the Korean wasn't going to make them buy tickets to South Korea. Though knowing him, that just might be what he did.

"Well okay..." America looked around briefly to see if there was any one suspicious waiting for them. None. "Whoever is waiting for us must be inside." He concluded and the two of them walked inside. Another quick look around confirmed another lack of suspicious looking people.

"...Huh." America turned to Japan. "You don't think this is the end do you?"

Japan remained silent, knowing that he would never understand his younger brother well enough to know what he was planing. America dug into his pocket and pulled out the robot. The upper part of it was pretty much complete, with the head, neck, shoulders and arms completely assembled. They had also fully completely finished the legs, though it lacked a torso to be attached to.

"Hey~! Kiku!"

Both nations looked up at the Japanese mans name to spot Taiwan waving at them merrily. Unlike all the nations before her, she was dressed normally. In no way disguising that she was who she was. "You guys made it!" She commented as she made her way over. "And in good time too! Nice!"

America smiled and opened his mouth to pour more praise upon himself.

"'Good time?'" Japan questioned first. Taiwan's smile grew as she answered the question by handing them two air plane tickets. Japan took his and looked over it. First class tickets to Seoul, South Korea, scheduled for 6:30. 45 minutes from now.

"Wow, looks like we get here just in time!" America said with a smile. It instantly slipped. "Wait, no! We didn't bring our passports!" He turned to Japan in a bit of a panic. "Would we have enough time to go back and—" He stopped mid sentence when Japan pulled out the two small leather bound documents with a small smirk on his face. America paused before he took his passport and smiled. "You know Kiku, you really are awesome."

Taiwan couldn't help the giggle that escaped her when the two friends shared a moment of silent admiration for each other. If she had a choice she would have left and left the two to each other but she had one last thing to do before she could go.

"You're gonna need this too." She said, handing Japan one last folded piece of paper. "It's the name of the person who will pick you up and the address to go to. See you soon!" She then bowed her head to the two males before she turned and left the two to their own.

/ / /\ \ \

Approximately three hours later the two nations found themselves leaving the airport in Seoul in the back of a limo.

"This is so _epic!"_ America exclaimed, having opened the roof window and poked his head out of it. "Damn I haven't been in a limo in ages!" He thrust his fists in the air and whooped in triumphant, not seeming to care that it was getting late and some people were starting to go to bed.

"A-Alfred, please..." Kiku pleaded, a bit embarrassed as he tugged on America's pants to get him to get back in the car. After one more whoop America did so flopping back in his seat with a large grin.

"So where do you think we're going?" America asked. Clearly he had never been to Korea's house before and didn't recognize the address on the paper. Japan paused before he shrugged.

"I...do not know." He decided to lie. America seemed to find excitement in not knowing his next destitution, almost as if in some kind of spy movie. As if to prove his theory, American's smile grew and he looked out the tinted windows, trying to see if he could recognize any of his surrounding(and failing of course). It was then that the phone in Japan's pocket buzzed with a new message, causing the older man to jump. It had been so quiet this whole time he forgot it was there. He mumbled a small apology to America before he flipped open the phone to read the message.

_Where r u? -Y.S_

Korea. Of course. Japan quickly texted back that they were in the limo.

"We should be there soon." The driver said in surprising proper English and America couldn't help but look to Japan in glee.

"Almost there Kiku!" He repeated just as Japan's phone buzzed once more. He flipped it open.

_Ur almost done! -Y.S_

Japan couldn't help the smile when he read this. Though this was all set up for America's sake he would be lying if he said he didn't have fun with it as well.

"We are here." The driver informed. Again America looked to Japan in glee.

"We're here!" He repeated actually shaking a bit in his excitement. "We did it Kiku! We won!" He didn't know what he won, but he did reach the last level didn't he?

Japan nodded. "Yes, are you ready Alfred?"

He throw him a thumbs up. "I was born ready!"

They shared one more understanding nod before the driver opened the door for them and they stepped out.

"_SURPRISE!"_

Coloured streamers blinded their vision almost as soon as they stepped out and they only had the sound of various screaming and celebrating to guess that they were in the right place. Japan didn't even have time to blink in confusion before he felt someone crash into him.

"You did it da~ze!" Korea yelled happily as he jumped up and down with the frizzled nation. "I knew you could make it! Yeah Japan!"

"Korea!" America exclaimed with a smile.

Korea released the older nation and stepped back allowing Japan to finally look out at his lawn. Standing there was pretty much every single Asian nation in the world, along with some other nations that he were pretty sure were friends with America in some way. All of them were smiling and holding popped party poppers in their hands some of them laughing at the Japanese mans bewildered expression.

"You bastard!" America continued. "You did all this didn't you?"

"Guilty, da~ze!" Korea said with a self satisfying smirk. "I did it all for you America! All of it to lead up to the big event!" He dug into his pocket and puled out the final piece of the robot. He gave the torso to America. America pulled out the robot pieces that he had and finally put the whole thing together.

"Ta~da!" America announced before holding up the completed robot for everyone to see which they responded by cheering quite loudly. Lucky Korea's house was far away from anyone else's houses so that they would be as loud as they needed to be.

Korea threw his hands up and gestured to his house. "America! _Welcome to the Parrtttty!"_

It was that this point that all the other persons that were standing by idly all rushed America in a frenzy. America pretended to look overwhelmed with all the attention but Japan could tell he enjoyed it. Within seconds the blond was pretty much crowd carried into the house leaving Japan and Korea alone on the lawn.

Korea walked up to Japan with his hands behind his back. "Wellll~?"

"...He enjoyed it." Japan said simply, turning his head away so that Korea wouldn't see the smile that had yet to leave his face. "Thank you."

But surprising Korea didn't even blink at Japan's praise instead he swooped forward so that he could see his smile. "Haha! I knew you would have fun, da~ze!" And even more surprising to Japan was that the Korean didn't further dig for complainants like he also always did when he thought he did something good. Instead he simply said, "I'm glad." Then walked into his house without another word leaving Japan to stare after him in wonder.

/ / /\ \ \

The party started nearly as soon as the nations entered the house. Music pounded through the house as the nations wasted no time in dancing, joking and eating the food that was loving prepared for them by Thailand and Taiwan—though it was a bit spicy. America was talking with random nations as they pushed random foods and drinks on him while Japan, Korea and China were off a short ways away talking as well. Everything was going well until...

"Alfred. It's is good to see you, da?"

Even without seeing his trademark scarf, violet eyes and threatening presence America knew exactly who it was. His eyes narrowed. "Ivan."

China watched as America turned around to face the Russian. He turned to Korea a bit concerned. "Ar...are you sure inviting Russia was a good idea, aru?"

Korea shrugged, blinking. "Why, da~ze? I thought they were friends?"

China couldn't help the small nervous laugh that escaped him. "Are you kidding, aru? Have you _been _to the world meet—"

He was interrupted by a sharp laugh and the three turned to to see America and Russia laughing, America even slapped Russia's shoulder in a very buddy buddy like matter. The three Asian's stared at the scene for a bit before Korea smiled at China. "See, da~ze? I know just what I'm doing!" He slapped the other on the shoulder just as the song changed from a catchy Korean pop song to a current hit in North America.

America couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the familiarity of the song before he turned to Korea. "You!" He called, singling out the Korean with a pointing of his finger. "Dance off! Right here! Right now!"

Korea smiled as well. "You're on!" He yelled back before he ran off with the American and pushed their way to the middle of the dance floor. China and Korea watched them for a bit before they decided to exit the house so that they could talk.

"I am a bit surprised that all this was arranged in two days." Japan commented when they stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"It was quite the bit of planning, aru." China agreed. "I don't even think he's slept in a while."

The image of Korea hunched over a desk at the odd hours of the night briefly came to Japan's mind. But it just seemed so out of character that he shook it away. "Yes, is was very nice of him...I just wonder why we went though so much trouble."

China shrugged. "Kaoru was rather upset about America, and you know how Yong Soo is with family."

Japan nodded, knowing how clingy Korea was when it came to family. Though he had a feeling that wasn't the reason. "Yes but to this effect? I don't ever recall him working this hard for anything."

China looked out onto the Korean's rather large backyard and remained silent. Japan looked out with him as well, knowing that the other would remained mum about the subject. Korea and Canada were good friends, that he knew. He was also pretty sure that at one point Korea had had a bit of a crush on the Canadian, which was proven when he would disappear for days at a time with a bag full of gifts and return empty handed and smelling like maple. Now with America Japan didn't even know if they talked to each other outside of world meetings and even then it purely business related. The only thing that America and Canada had in common was the similar face.

Now Japan wasn't sure if Korea still had a crush on Canada but he did still enjoy his company. When told about America and Canada's situation Japan would normally think that Korea would make some kind of plan to bring them back together not make America forget about someone he deemed to be worth of his time. It was strange, this meant that that Korea also held America in some regard. But to go through this much trouble it must mean that he has some liking for America...and throwing a party that's sole purpose was to forget about Canada, the person who Korea supposedly had a crush on. Japan made a face as as he began to fit all the pieces together. If his thinking was correct then—

"Kiku! There you are!"

The music grew louder as the door leading outside was opened, and the familiar face of Taiwan appeared. "I was looking for you! Come on!" She waved for him to come inside before she herself went in. Japan looked to China who nodded at him to go. Japan nodded as well before he followed Taiwan back into the house. He found her back near where everyone was dancing or rather where everyone was surrounding Korea and America where they were still doing their dance off.

"Is there something wrong?" Japan asked when he reached the female. Taiwan turned to him and smiled.

"No, I just thought you would like to see America go." She pointed to the blond and Japan turned to look at him and smiled. Truthfully, he wasn't a bad dancer but even so he still looked ridiculous doing it. Suddenly someone pushed him and in his surprise he went stumbling right into America. Lucky America just managed to catch him before he fully fell, even if it meant he had to stop dancing.

"Whoa, Kiku I know my moves are to fall for but..."

Kiku blushed a bit before he straightened himself up. "So-Sorry I—"

Both nations paused and looked up when the music smoothly changed into something much slower. Japan looked over to see Taiwan just distancing himself from the the music player. Japan blush deepened when he then looked around for Korea. Wait where the heck did he go?

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard America chuckle and he realized that he was still leaning against him and his blush only deepened further. He was about to push himself away when suddenly he felt a hand up on back. "You know Kiku I'm a bit rusty on my slow dancing."

Japan felt like his face was on fire when he felt the eyes of his family on him. Even so he took the hand that America offered him. The blond smiled before they began to sway to the music. Japan a bit awkwardly due to the stares be felt boring into his back. The fact that the two were just a bit too close to each other didn't help either.

"I just wanted to thank you." America said, dipping down a bit for that he could say it in Japan's ear. "This was a great weekend away from home with a friend."

Japan looked up at him. "You are very welcome. I...I enjoyed your company as well."

America laughed again. "Not just for that, for this too. I know what everyone's trying to do."

Japan sighed though he should have known. "I'm sorry, they meant well..."

America shook his head. "Naw, really it was sweet. Though no matter how awesome this party is, or rather how awesome anything is, I can't get Mattie outta my mind. I love him. He's my brother."

Silence.

"Hey Kiku, would you object if I dip you?"

"Yes."

"Touche."

The song ended and the surrounding nations around them clapped. America smiled and waved to the crowd while Japan's blush deepened, if that was possible. Lucky, Thailand chose that moment to walk into the room with an announcement.

"Hey everyone Hong Kong's done setting up the fireworks~ana!"

And within the next five minutes everyone was outside excited to see just what the former English colony had in store for the for them. And of course, he didn't disappoint. The sky exploded with various colours and shapes. Bringing many 'ohh's' and 'ahh's' from the onlookers. It lasted for about an hour or so, not a second of it growing boring. In the end Hong Kong got much applause which actually brought a smile to his usually monotone face and he bowed.

At that time people were beginning to realize how late it was and started to head home. America, realizing that Korea had for some reason disappeared from his own party went to go find and thank him. Japan and Greece were now helping to clean up about the house a bit before they left.

"So...did America...like it?" Greece asked Japan as they past. Japan nodded.

"Yes he enjoyed himself very much. Thank you." Japan answered with a small bow. Greece shook his head.

"I didn't do...anything. But I'm sure...Korea would be very happy to hear that."

Japan paused in his work to look at the Greek. "Korea, he..."

Greece, knowing what the Japanese man was asking, nodded. "Yes...I think Korea...likes America more then...he will admit."

At that point America decided to show up before the two. Though he was smiling largely, there seemed to be something almost fake about it. "Kay, lets head out Kiku."

Both Greece and Japan glanced at each other, both having noticed that America was being just a bit...off. "...Did you...talk to Korea?"

America's head snapped up to the Greek as if just realizing he was there. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I uh...I talked to him." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before turned to Japan. "A-Anyway, you ready to go, Kiku?"

Japan looked back at Greece again who simply nodded lazily before he abandoned cleaning to walk over and pull Japan into a hug. "It was...nice to see you again...Kiku-chan."

Japan tensed up but still gave him a small and awkward pat on the back before he broke contact. "I-It was nice to see you too Hercules-kun." They gave each other curt bows before he left with America at his side.

The whole way back America was acting rather suspiciously. Japan guessed this was because of whatever happened when he was talking to Korea. However he didn't push it. He was sure that when America was ready, he would tell him what happened.

* * *

**Long chapter is long meh -goes to bed-**

**Thank you ****foxyaoi123, Hakudoshi-chan, Kezi-chan, Syous99, HappeDaez**(muhah and you're not getting that back), **Tamer Lorika,CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS**(be gentle, I'm tired), **Tootsieroll90, brightmoor, AnimeAmy26c, fatpandafatpanda, Gaki-Gaki, Tainted Tuesday, lissy97 **and** nikki16nikko for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Kitty29 here with a new chapter of Love Before Complications that finally gets back to the main pairing! PruCan! YYEAHH!**  
**And to kick it off it's kind of a hot one lol**

**Not really a 'plot' chapter (wait, this story has a plot?) but it's an idea I've been kicking around for a while now, and it made me laugh, so I hope it makes you laugh too!  
**

**Please read and review! **

* * *

Gilbert leaned forward and gently sucked and nibbled at the Canadian's nipple, earning small groans of pressure from the colder nation.

_Okay..._

The silver haired man pulled himself away from the now swollen nipple and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. He licked against Matthew's teeth silently asking for entrance and the blond eagerly complied. While they explored each others mouths Gilbert brought his hand down and gently traced it down Matthew's surprisingly toned stomach, trying to memorize every dip and curve of his boyfriends body. Placing his hand flat on the others stomach he began to slowly slide it south.

_Here goes..._

He wiggled under the Matthew's boxers and grabbed onto his harden member.

_Too far. Toofartoofartoofar_

"M-_Maple_!" Matthew yelled before he pushed the Prussian off him. Gilbert growled before he willingly flopped himself down on his side of the bed.

"Dammit Matt!" He cursed glaring at his lover, if they could even call them that. Considering they hadn't even _made love_ yet."Don't lead me on if you're not ready for my awesomeness!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Matthew apologized his face beet red as he covered his half naked form with the blankets. "I-I'm trying but I just...I can't..."

Although Gilbert was still annoyed he couldn't help but release a small sigh. "You know what, it's fine. We can wait." Both his libido and reputation as part of the bad touch trio disagreed but for now he ignored it. Matthew turned to him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Gil...tomorrow for sure." This wasn't the first time that the Canadian had said those same words, and honestly Gilbert didn't believe him. Either way he still allowed Matthew to to plant a maple favoured kiss on his lips. Matthew gave him one last smile before he turned over to go to sleep.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, don't think you can get off the hook so easy."

Matthew looked back over at Gilbert to see him gesturing down to his still erupt organ. "My five meters does not approve of this unawesomeness."

Matthew rolled his eyes before he turned his body to face him and went under the covers. "Fine, I'll take care of it."

"And you better drink it all this time!"

"I'll think about it."

/ / / \ \ \

"So let me get this straight. _You_ called _me_ over here to talk about your _sex life?_"

Canada's cheeks turned red as he slowly nodded. Netherlands just blinked at him for a while before he laughed and reclined deeper into the Canadian's couch.

"_Wow, _if _you_ mustered the courage to ask for some help in the sack than this has to be a big problem. What's wrong, can't get it up? Cause I got some pills that can—"

"N-no!" Canada quickly interrupted, his cheeks reddening by the second. "I-I don't have trouble with...with _that_, I just...when it comes time to...you know... I can't..."

At this Netherlands couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, much to the Canadian's even further embarrassment. "Oh god! Don't tell me Prussia bottoms! My god!"

"I-I, n-no he doesn't..." Though the other man was no longer listening, he was too caught up in his own laughing to really notice anything else. Matthew's gaze lowered to his lap and he clutched onto his jeans in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Will you stop laughing and listen?" Matthew found himself yelling(or what he called yelling). Did he really date this guy? At this point he couldn't remember what his younger self had seen in the selfish man.

Netherlands, now seeing that the other was a bit annoyed, forced himself to calm down. "Okay, okay, sorry." He coughed into his fist and focused his attention to the blond, trying to calm down his smile but failing.

Canada sighed. He was really rethinking his previous decision of going to his friend with his problems, but it was too late to turn back now. "O-Okay well...everything is fine until it...y'know...goes past the kissing." He said, looking down at his hands as he went on. "Then I just...freeze up and can't go on..." He glanced up at the other male. "So I want to know, um, was I like that when...when we were together?"

"No," Came Netherlands immediate answer. "You were always willing, hell you were the one who usually started it up in the first place!" He laughed as Canada's blush grew deeper (if that was even possible, he felt like he was going to burn off his face at this point).

"R-Really?" Canada found himself asking. "I-I don't remember any of that..." At this Netherlands face grew unexpectedly serious and Canada couldn't help but blink stupidly at him. "Is something wrong?"

There was silence for a short while as Netherlands stared at the other, the gears in his head slowly moving. "Matt," He finally said. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

Again Canada blinked stupidly at the other. The first time...? What a weird question. He may be forgotten a lot and and sometimes just can't remember the exact name of his polar bear but if there was one thing that the Canadian prided himself in, it was his memory. Especially with relationships. Why, he could still remember the date of he and Netherlands anniversary, even though they have been broken up for years! "Of course I remember!" Canada said with a small laugh. "It was at..."

…

...Wait, what?

Why couldn't he remember?

"Do you even remember any of the times we did it?" He further questioned and Canada perked up.

"Yes! There was this one time at the...um..." Why couldn't he remember any of them? But... thinking about all his previous relationships, he could not recall a single time when he _actually_ had sex. He knew he did have it, he did very clearly remember waking up next to the other person completely naked, but not actually _doing_ the act.

"I-I, Lars what's wrong with me?" Canada asked his friend in slight panic. "I _know_ we had sex before but I-I can't remember any of it! Lars I—"

He was interrupted by a loud bark of a laugh and for the next few moments the only thing he could do was stare dumbly at the spiky haired male as he laughed at the unvoiced joke.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, but I think I know your problem," Netherlands finally said after his laughter calmed down, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "If I'm right, the reason you're so hesitant to do the deed is because you're still a virgin!"

"What? No I'm not! You've said so yourself that we—"

"There's a common thread going though all the times we got together," Netherlands explained, his goofy smile still on his face. "Every time you were either, A, drunk as hell or B, high as a kite." He looked at the Canadian expectantly. "You know what I'm saying?"

It took a while for it to process in his mind, but when it did Canada's eyes widened to saucer status and his mouth opened in silent terror. "Maple!" He exclaimed, slapping his hands to his cheeks. "Y-You're not saying what I think you are!"

"What I'm saying is that you, Matthew Williams of Canada," He paused to snicker. God this was just too rich! "Have never, in your life, had sex—"

"Sober."

Canada sighed before he smacked his forehead onto the table in front of him. It had been a few hours since he had that rather embarrassing conversation with his ex and he had still yet to come with a situation to his problem. He sighed again before he lolled his head to the side so that he could look at the entrance to the kitchen. In just a few hours, Prussia would come in through that door. Oh why did he decide that today was a good day for them to have a movie marathon? He didn't even think he could look him in the face with this new information in his head! He sighed for a third time. Well great, what the hell was he going to do now? Cancel?

He was snapped out his thoughts when he felt soft fur nudge his hand.

"Food?" Kumajirou inquired tilting his head. Canada rose to get the substance for his companion.

"Oh, Kumaguiro," He said, opening the fridge and and pulling out a container of the polar bears food. "I don't know what I should do. This is just so...so embarrassing! I can't believe the only time I can have intercourse is when I'm out of my mind!"

He set the food on a plate and lowered it down to the floor for the bear to partake in. Which the white haired animal promptly did as his owner continued. "I know I won't be able to tell Gilbert without him laughing at me, but I can't just never tell him. I don't think I can get over this on my own. Maybe I should call Francis..." He shook the idea out of his head nearly as soon as it entered. He leaned on his counter and looked down at Kumajirou.

"I guess I just have to suck it up and tell him don't I?"

Kumajirou, who was too busy eating to hear the others question, looked up at him and blinked. "...Yes?"

That seemed to be the right answer, for Canada swooped down and patted him on the head. "Yeah...I'll do it, I'll tell him." He then straightened up and nodded to himself. "Right, I'll do it."

…

He pushed himself of the counter and wondered over to the other side of the room. "I just need one drink...just one to calm my nerves."

Kumajirou could only watch with worry as the nation then proceeded to pull out more than one bottle of alcohol.

/ / / \ \ \

Prussia walked up the Canadian's door steps with a large smile on his face. Tonight was going to be the night, he could feel it. He had set it up perfectly. They would watch whatever lame, most likely independent Canadian film that Canada would pick but then it would be the his turn to put on a movie. And what was his movie? Only the most kinky porno fick from his dear brothers collection. And damn this one was a dozy. Seriously, it could probably make a nun jump on his dick with how hot it was. Prussia's smile grew as he reached the door and made his way inside, not even bothering to knock. Hell, with the amount of time he spent over here it was practically his house too, plus he was far to awesome to knock.

"Mattie! Awesomeness has arrived!" He stood smirking at the door way, waiting for the Canadian to either come to greet him, or call for him to came further inside. But to his disappointment, the only thing that greeted him was silent. Prussia frowned. "Huh."

Whatever, Matt probably just freaked over something stupid like they didn't have enough popcorn and ran to the store to get some. The thought brought back the Prussians smile and he went further inside the house. Might as well make himself comfortable while he's waiting. He decided to wonder into the kitchen first. Nothing made waiting better then a cold beer in hand!

Though it looked like he didn't have to wait at all, for as soon as he walked into the room he found his host. There he was, forehead pressed against the kitchen table, multiple empty bottles of what looked like tequila surrounding him, as well as a vodka bottle that was still clutched in his hand. Prussia couldn't help but stare in awe at the steer amount of empty bottles littering the floor. Sure, as nations they had a much higher tolerance for liquor than humans, but even so...whoa.

He made his way over to the other, kicking bottles out of his path as he went. "Shit, Matt, looks like you started the party without me."

At his words Canada bolted upwards, startling the Prussian. With the amount he downed he was positive that the blond had passed out! Canada brought a hand up to try push his glasses up his nose, but only succeed in making them even more lopsided before he gave up. He turned his drunken gaze towards Prussia and blinked. After the image become two rather then five and he was able to make out his boyfriend he smiled. "Gily!" Ya'... ya' her'!"

He pushed himself out of his chair and began to stumble his way towards the silver haired man. Prussia, slightly fearful for his friends safety, walked forward and caught the other mid trip.

"Holy shit, Matt," Prussia breathed, looked down at the giggling Canadian in surprise. He had never seen him this drunk before, at least not while he was still sober. "What the shit happened?"

"Nufing herpened, silly!" Matthew slurred, somehow managing to wrap his arms around the others neck without hurting one of them. "I'ma, I'ma ju't so hapy tha' ya' her'!"

He than pushed more of his weight onto the ex nation, forcing him to wrap his arms around the blond's waist to keep him upright.

"I'm so _horny_ wifout you, Gily." He leaned forward and Prussia reeled back from the over whelming stench of alcohol that wafted from his mouth. Matthew pouted. "Oh, Gily don't be meeeaann." He leaned forward again, managing to sloppily push their lips together.

Gilbert had half a mind to pull away from the blond, thinking that Matthew would be rather cross with him when he sobered up, but even completely sloshed the Canadian was good with his mouth. And so he deepened the kiss, earning a moan of pleasure from the other. Matthew, now much more bold in his drunken state, began to rub his pelvis against Gilbert's, aching for a deeper touch. Gilbert felt his mind begin to haze was he grew more and more turned on by the more aggressive Canadian.

Gilbert pulled their lips apart and instead went for attacking his neck. Matthew groaned quite loudly before entangling his fingers in his hair and pushing him towards the more sensitive part of his skin. Or trying to keep himself upright, at this point it was hard to tell. As he licked and nibbled Matthew slumped forward and said, rather huskily despite the fact that he was smashed, "Do me, Gil, do me _right. Now._"

And Gilbert couldn't believe what he was about to do.

He grabbed a firm hold of the Canadian and lifted him over his shoulder, gaining more drunken giggles from the other. Ignoring the look that the polar bear gave him as he left the room, he bolted up the stairs and entered the room he knew belonged to the Canadian. There he wondered over to the bed and threw Matthew on top of it, in the process falling on top of him.

Matthew giggled before he raised his arms above his head and closed his eyes, waiting for his boyfriends touch. "Ya' h've _no _idea how llllooonnngg I've be'n waitin' for ddiiisss," Matthew slurred with another giggle.

...

"...Gil?" He opened his eyes to find the Prussian gone. Confused, he looked around the room. "Gily? Gilllllyyyyy. Where did ya' go?" Great, here he was, drunk, vulnerable and horny as fuck, and his boyfriend just disappears? Matthew pouted before he trashed about his bed angrily. "_Giiiillllyyy! Come back an' FUCK ME!"_

Meanwhile said Prussian stood just outside the door, banging his head against the wall. What the hell was he doing? He _never _turns down drunk sex. _Ever. _Hell, if his own little brother came up to him drunk and horny he would do him. So why the hell couldn't he now?

And this wasn't some disgusting fat chick either. This was Matthew Williams! This was fucking Canada! This is the kid that he's been after for months, maybe even years. And now that same kid is just a room away begging for his five meters and he's running away? What's _wrong_ with him?

He sighed when the yelling inside suddenly stopped, a sign that Matthew had passed out. Well dammit, he had his window, but now it's gone.

...Unless...

He shook those thoughts from his head before he turned on his heel and headed back downstairs. Looks like tonight it would just be him, his hand, and some German porn. Which greatly paled in comparison to sexing up Matthew but there was nothing he could do about that now.

/ / / \ \ \

"Who?"

That question felt like a anvil had crashed down on top of Matthew's head when he awoke the next morning. He groaned in pain before grabbing his pillow and placing it on top of his head. Holy shit, he couldn't even remember the last time he's gotten a hangover this bad. What the hell happened last night? All he could remember was telling himself that he would tell Gilbert about his problem, then taking a few shots to calm his nerves, then...

Oh.

Throwing the covers off him, Matthew breathed a breath of relief when he found all his clothes still on. "Oh maple, Kumajacko," The blond whispered to his animal companion. "I thought I did something I would really regret..."

Matthew was surprised to find himself slightly disappointed. He was fully clothed meaning he and Gilbert didn't do anything. Which means that he killed brain cells for nothing.

He winced and clutched onto his head when the door suddenly slammed open, revealing the red eyed Prussian he was just thinking of, holding a glass with some kind of of fizzing liquid inside.

"G-Gil.." Matthew whispered weakly as the other made his way over. "C-Can you keep it down, I—"

Again he winced when Gilbert slammed the drink down on the table right near his head. "WHAT?" He yelled, causing the Canadian even more pain. "YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

At this point Matthew had curled himself into a tiny ball and was cradling his pounding head in between his knees. What the hell was Prussia doing? He should know better than anyone what it felt like to wake up to a horrible hangover. Why the hell was he doing this to him?

Wait, shit. He was probably mad at him. Oh no, what stupid thing could he had done last night? "G-Gil, I'm so sorry. Just please, please..."

The Canadian felt his bed dip and he was certain the albino had taken a seat next to him on the bed. There was a short silence before he felt a cold something tap against his forehead.

"Drink this," Gilbert said in a much softer tone and Matthew looked up to see him holding the glass he had entered the room with. Matthew immediately did as he was told, and almost instantly felt the effects. His head still felt like little demons were tap dancing inside it, but at least now it was slightly more manageable.

"T-Thank you." He thanked, placing the cup back on the table beside him. An awkward silence then settled upon the two. Or at least to Gilbert it was silent. To Matthew it seemed like he could hear every bird passing, every ant crawling and every 'who' that came out of his animals mouth in HD. Dammit, what was that quick hangover remedy that someone told him about? A tablespoon of mustard? Sure it sounded gross but right now he would try anything.

"...What the fuck was that last night?" Gilbert finally asked, looking at his boyfriend with a hardened expression. "Did you forgot you were suppose to spend the night with me?"

"N-No, I didn't forget," Matthew responded, rubbing his temples. "C-Can we talk about this lat—"

"So you _wanted_ to be smashed for the night," Gilbert clarified, standing from the bed. "If I knew my awesomeness was just gonna be _wasted_ on you then I would have spent the night listening to Ludwig bang his boy toy." He then made to leave but was stopped by a pale hand reaching forward and grabbing onto his pants.

"Wait," Matthew said, whatever was in his drink beginning to slowly numb the pain of his headache. "I...I wanted to spend the night with you, I really did. I had way more then I meant to, I-I was just trying to calm my nerves."

Gilbert crossed his arms. "'My awesomeness makes you nervous?' As awesome as I _am,_ I don't buy it." Truthfully, he wasn't really sure why he was mad at the Canadian (other then maybe the blue balls he was suffering). He had done much more stupid things in his past relationships than this. Even so, there was just something stopping him from crawling into the bed as well and cuddling with his boyfriend until he got better enough to make him pancakes (though he thought it in a much less pansyer, more awesome way).

Matthew looked away at those words though he didn't let go of his pants. "I wasn't nervous because of you! Okay so maybe I was but..." he paused to heave a great sigh, his body deflating as he exhaled. "I know why I can't have sex with you."

Well now Gilbert was interested. He turned his gaze onto the other, though because Mathew was looking away, he didn't notice.

"I...I'm still a virgin."

Silence.

"...Bullshit."

Matthew felt Gilbert walk out of his grip and he looked up to see the Prussian heading for the door. "W-Wait! Gil! I need to finish!"

"_Bull. Shit." _Gilbert repeated. He was nearly at the door now, no! Matthew couldn't let him leave, not like this! He had to say something! And say it now!

"I've never had sex sober!" Matthew finally just blurted out, and Prussia stopped in his tracks. There was a two second pause before Gilbert looked back with an eyebrow raised and said, very intelligently.

"Wha?"

"Sex, I...have never had it sober," Matthew repeated, his face red. "I'm pretty much a virgin..."

Prussia just stared at him for the longest time. He opened his mouth to talk but would then close it. This continued for about a minute or two before a word finally escaped him.

"Seriously?"

"I used to date the _Netherlands._ Is it really that hard to believe?"

There was another moment of silence before Gilbert did exactly what Matthew thought he would do. He laughed. Hard.

And Matthew let him. Okay so he blushed so hard that he was sure he could cook breakfast on his face but still. "Th...That's what I wanted to tell you." Matthew said before he ducked under the covers, hoping that they would open up and shallow him right then and there.

It took a while for the albino's laughter to die down and shortly after Matthew felt a weight on top of him. Prussia was hugging him though the blankets.

"I believe you," He said with laughter still in his voice. "You wouldn't joke about something like this."

"Thank you," Matthew thanked with a small sigh of relief. "So what should we do?"

"You don't do anything," Gilbert began. It had been a while since he had seduced a virgin. Ah, the good old days. "You just sit back and let my awesome do everything. I'll even light candles and set the mood and shit."

Matthew laughed before he decided to emerge from the covers so that he could pull his boyfriend into a proper hug. "Thanks so much, Gil. You really don't know how much this means to me."

"For my five meters too," Gilbert joked as he returned the hug. Then, as an after thought he added, "You know I would do anything for you."

Matthew smiled before he rested his head on Gilbert's chest. "I know."

* * *

**MMM sorry about ending it's not the greatest but it was the best I could think of without it turning into porn.**  
**SPEAKING OF PORN(wut) I wasn't sure if I should write the awkward first sex scene between Canada and Prussia or not because I wasn't sure if I wanted to turn this story into _that_ kind of story but well, what do you guys think? Should I go for it?**

**Thank you **foxyaoi123, Raining Sun, ISayWhatWithWho, candy4yourEYEZ, Lumoa, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, DeathDeparture **and** cutegixie** for the reviews! **


End file.
